Buttercups
by autumn's fairy thyme14
Summary: It's not everyday you get to spend a day with Yzak in the countryside farm. It's not everyday Shiho feels insecure about herself. It's not everyday they decide they like each other's company... Maybe it's because of his attitude or her innocence... Blame it on the buttercups! ShihoxYzak, other pairings to come. Chapter 11 updated!
1. Azalea

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or its characters.

Chapter 1

_Take care of yourself for me_

~_Azalea_

Driving through the lush green hills and golden brown fields of the countryside was so peaceful and calming to the nerves. Like the sight of a slithering stream that runs silently, like a downy feather pillow to fall asleep on or the gentle drizzle of an afternoon shower unto the blooming flowers. The trees scattered by the road seemed to form a canopy over the two way cemented roads. Everything around was green and leafy, the fences by the road indicated the property lines of the residents, seemingly unending. The vast expanse of land reached the horizon, where the land meets the sky.

The air was refreshing as cool water, soothing to the itchy throat of the Joule family driver as he pulled the car window down. The shade of the trees were welcoming to the agitated driver, only a little light seeping in between the leaves was hitting the car, making the drive comfortable to his young master situated on the back seat, who was sleeping stiffly, noticeably nursing his hang over. Once again the mistress of the household got angry at her only son, coming home late and full of bruises. Leaving the old chauffeur with a job he could only nod his head in acknowledgement.

Shuffling to open the map the Lady Joule gave him, he saw the location was getting nearer, as he was instructed to do, "_Leave Yzak a kilometer away before the acres comes into view."_The angry voice of the lady echoed through his mind,but of course being the long time, kind, and old chauffeur of the young master he couldn't just leave him be. Parking the car a few meters before the house's prominent big brown gate, under the shade of a cotton tree, he abandoned the driver's seat and opened the door beside the slumbering platinum blonde.

"Young master Yzak, wake up. We have arrived at your destination." Speaking in a stern commanding voice, a voice with authority, he left the door open and got Yzak's bags out of the car's compartment. As expected Yzak groaned in pain, his head weighed like a ton, his throat as dry as the Sahara desert and the morning's bright light hitting his face was making it definitely worse than ever.

Cracking a piercing blue stare, the cracked up silver-haired temperamental young man growled, "Didn't I friggin' tell you people to not wake me up? Can't you even understand simple words? DO NOT WAKE ME UP! Now my head hurts and it is your entire fault!" Yzak scowled, emphasizing word per word at the old man. Yzak was never an early riser and an I-don't-need-8-hours-of-sleep kind of guy, he was always grouchy and snappy whenever his sleep was incomplete, especially now, together with massive hangover it made him irritated and weary.

"Do we have any water here? I'm parched." Yzak inquired at the old man, the chauffeur shook his head 'no' in reply as he bowed to greet Yzak a good morning also he was visibly shuffling from one foot to the other.

Throwing his hand up in disbelief, the irritably and unfairly awakened young man huffed and tried getting his composure and sleep back. Just then he noticed he was not in his comfortable bed, inside their enormous mansion but inside the car that was parked in some place he didn't know. "Bring me home, I feel like dying now." Keeping his anger in check and the back-stabbing pain inflicted by the alcohol in his system, with one hand covering his eyes, he patted his pockets for to look for his newly bought sleek black touch screen phone.

_Not here_.

"I'm sorry, young master. I cannot do that. You have to step out of the car now." His chauffeur answered in a clipped but polite voice still.

Feeling unarmed, defenceless and vulnerable, he dreadfully faced his old chauffeur. He had a lot of gray hairs peppering his once healthy black hair and his hairline was obviously receding. Wrinkles and spots were found on his face. He really was his old, old chauffeur. Huffing in defeat he tried to cool his head and said, "J-ust, just, just bring me home, I don't want to fire you." He said in a forlorn voice. "I have no energy to shout and argue with you as well as to play along with this prank. When I get back, whoever planned this out will get a hell of a beating from me!" The pain intensifying as Yzak tried to calm his grating nerves, his sleep is not yet completed.

"Young master, your mother instructed me to give you these letters." The old man placed the letters on Yzak's lap. Yzak eyed the letters, _if only I could burn the lousy pieces of paper with my glare_. Seeing that Yzak was in his stubborn streak, "I'm sorry to do this young master. I hope you can forgive me..." the chauffeur pulled Yzak harshly out of the car. He almost tripped himself with his feet, he was still in no condition to stand straight or see straight because of the glaring sun or maybe because of his damned hang over.

_The gods really loves me. I wonder what good deed I did today... I was only sleeping for all I know. _

The chauffeur ran back to the driver's seat like a mad dog. In a minute the car was ripping through the dusty street like it was being chased by the plague, leaving Yzak in his forsaken state of mind and body with his luggage beside him and the innocent letters fluttering through the breeze. The abandoned young heir of the Joule family bended low to pick up the escaping mail then flicked off the dust that smudged the pristine white envelope.

"Deranged old man... This fucked up letter better explain everything or else you are not going to get your retirement pay!" shouted at particularly at no one, Yzak began ripping the envelope's top with the one his name was attached to, he furiously read the letter, once, twice. His head pounded once again along with his heart was, his eyesight becoming blurry.

Reading the letter once again, seizing in slowly the words written in a beautiful script, without erasure or ink spills. So very elegant and formal, _just like mother._

_My ever dearest son,_

_What can a Mother got to do to mend your ways, Yzak? I am heartbroken and completely tired that you not only go home late every night but also drunk. No amount of reprimand can I give to change you and your ways. I know you love to party or, socialize as you term it, with Dearka. Never had I imagined you to be involved in brawls and scuffles, I did not give birth to you to be a street fighter or a drunkard, no less. You're so young and promising. I don't understand why you do these things..._

_This has got to stop. This is making you and I miserable and I don't know how to help you because your temper and impatience leaves me no room to speak. And so I have no choice to get you away from the root of all your vices, the city, and let you learn to live modestly in the countryside and experience peace for a while._

_Find Leon Hahnenfuss, the owner of the Hahnenfuss Acres and give him the letter, he will understand and will know what he has to do to help you. I hope that your father's close friend can help you mend your ways Yzak. Take care of yourself for me and until you cannot live rightly I will not get you back, understand? So please if you love your mother and you want her to live until the end of her days in peace, please go back to the practical and loving Yzak. _

_Yzak, I love you and I will definitely miss you. Don't even think of coming home because no one is at the mansion. _

_With much love in my heart,_

_Mother_

With no words to describe his jumbled feelings, he sat down on the luggage and looked up to the sky. His head was still bothering him with the constant twitching plus the occasional double vision and boy, was he feeling famished and in despair. Clutching his throbbing head in his hand, "I never knew there will come a day that Mother will finally get the courage to send me away." A short sarcastic laugh departed from his lips.

Standing up calmly, feeling rage kick up in his veins, he lashed out on his luggage so hard it flew a few meters and stopped short a few inches from a bush of pink azaleas. Looking at the sign nailed on the gate, '_Hahnenfuss Acres_'

"Well, isn't that lucky? Next time I get lost, I'll kick my luggage again, who needs GPS." Yzak alleged in a mocking tone. Clutching the letter in his right hand he pushed open the gate and walked into the place he will have to bear and put up for.

_-to be continued-_


	2. Four-leaf clover

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or its characters.

Chapter 2

_Good Luck_

_~Four-leaf Clover_

Trudging under the intense heat of the late morning sun, Yzak hurriedly approached the front door of the first house he passed by. It was an old style country house with a porch surrounding it. A few steps up the stairs, a wooden bench sat alongside the burnished oak front door. Different kinds of flowers and bushes sprang about the home, looking quaint and antiquated as it decorated the vast acres of land in the backdrop. The house looked oddly warm and happy with the brass 'Welcome' sign embellishing the door, though it seems there was no doorbell to be found at the front door.

Banging impatiently on the door, as another wave of pain hit him like a ton of bricks, he gripped the cursed letters in his hand. "Anybody home?" Yzak shouted repeatedly, sounding like a broken record. Clearly losing his cool, he banged at the door until he can't feel his hands anymore that resulted into him stubbornly kicking the door. With his vigour finally zapped out, he backed up unto the harassed door and slipped down the wooden porch.

"So now you learn to knock properly. I thought there was a bull charging up, didn't want to get horned." A red haired young man opened the door and stared at Yzak's heavily panting and sweating form on the floor.

"Maybe next time you should put a doorbell so I wouldn't charge up on your very sturdy door." Yzak menacingly said, his hands shaking at their own accord. Panic washed over the boy as he crouched down to help the wayward stranger stand up. He grabbed under Yzak's armpits to hoist him up but Yzak began trashing and elbowed his way out of the man's grasp.

"I'm not crippled. I can stand by myself, carrot top." Yzak readily snapped at the red head.

"Well, aren't you a snappy old man?" Fynn rebutted pertaining to the guy's hair color, moving back from Yzak's line of attack.

Yzak scoffed stylishly and grabbed the young man in his shoulder, making him stumble a bit. "Are you Leon Hahnenfuss?"

"Why are you looking for him?" Fynn removed Yzak's death grip on his shirt which was now crumpled because of the aggravated visitor.

"How is that supposed to answer my question? Are you Leon Hahnenfuss?" _If this keeps up, I'm really gonna throttle this red headed woodpecker. _Yzak leaned unto the nearest wall and tried to wipe some sweat dripping along his cheeks with the back of his hand.

_Obstinate chap... Really what is up with the strangers nowadays...You help them and you become the bad one. _Scratching the back of his head, Fynn decided to let go of the argument. "Come in and I'll call him for you."

Pushing through the copper haired lad, Yzak made a bee line for the couch and lied down. "And get me a glass of water after calling him." Yzak ordered and then amended himself. "Make that a pitcher of water and some food." He was definitely getting weak from the unexplainable heat he was feeling.

Scoffing in disbelief, Fynn went to the back door and left Yzak alone. _So bossy, much more bossier than my boss. I wonder who he is._

Half an hour had passed and Yzak was still waiting for his food and water, his stomach was painfully growling now. _Where is that country bumpkin, does nobody understand what I say now? Even that old snivelling chauffeur didn't heed my words. _

"Ugh."

Turning face down on the couch, he clutched his abdomen. He glanced around him. Across the room seemed to be the door to the study. Next to it was an oak staircase, and a hallway connected to the kitchen it seems. The interior was plain and _plain..._ not that shabby it can be survivable. Sitting up, he patted the floral blue and yellow pillows lying on the couch. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he inhaled deeply and heard the front door creak open.

A man in his leather boots and rough jeans entered. He looked at Yzak with a very shocked expression. "Who are you, boy? Come on, speak up!" The big man sat beside him and ushered him with what he felt as fatherly affection.

Yzak tried to swallow, he flinched. _Damn that hurts. I guess this is Leon Hahnenfuss. _"Sir, I'm Yzak Joule."

"Did you say Joule?"

Yzak nodded.

"You were still a tot the last time I saw you! What brings you here, young man? Is there anything you need from me?"

"Actually, this dilemma is not clear to me as well but my mother wanted me to give you this letter."

Accepting the letter, he calmly opened it and read silently. He nodded from time to time and wiped his bearded mouth. After reading the letter, he folded it up and placed it inside his breast pocket. Leon scanned Yzak from head to toe then unexpectedly he hugged the snappy haired boy. "Me and your mother haven't seen each other since that tragic day. You've grown. You look very much like your mother." He saw Yzak frown. "I just said the truth. You hardly look like your father. You look quite pale. Did you eat lunch?"

Yzak shook his head no.

"Come along then and let's see if I can feed you any edible grub. Since my daughter left me to go to the city to visit her friend, I have been saving up her cooked meals. It seems the only range I can get near to is the horse's range, get it?" guffawing at himself, Leon cracked a joke trying to bring up a smile to Yzak's face and it seems he's doing it wonderfully wrong.

"Sir," Yzak started, pinning him under his watchful gaze.

"No formalities needed. Please just call me Uncle Leon or anything that comes to your mind, Yzak." The gruff elder man interjected.

"Uncle," Yzak whispered uneasily looking at the big strapping man crowding the kitchen stove. His hair was thick and black, he sported a beard and his striking violet eyes seemed to shine every time he looked at him. "I'm wondering what my mother told you in the letter. Can you tell me what it is?"

Leon looked at him with a grin. "I'll tell you when the time is right. Right now let's feed you. I bet you are very hungry and tired from the travel."

"Yes." Leaning down on the cool surface of the dinner table, he let the delectable smell of the beef stew and casseroles engulf him.

"Boss! What did that short fused ash haired guy wanted with you? That guy was so bossy I tell you! It's a good thing I didn't argue with him further or his beautiful face will be swollen as if the bees played dart on his hauntingly pale face." Fynn slowly intruded the kitchen. He grimaced when he saw Yzak occupying one of the chairs.

"Maybe I'll take you on, I hate the color red and seeing it makes my fists itch." Yzak menacingly said as he charged towards Fynn. Leon stopped Yzak from further approaching Fynn and told him to sit down and cool down while he accompanied Fynn to the door. There he reprimanded the boy to always remember and practice good manners towards everyone whoever they may be. Fynn apologized for his harsh words and brash actions then bid good day to his boss as he return to work in the farm.

When Leon returned to the kitchen, Yzak was profusely sweating. "Yzak, are you not feeling well?" He placed a hand over Yzak's forehead. He was quite warm. A fever was coming. "You should have told me earlier. I'll call for a doctor. Can you walk?" Yzak nodded and sluggishly returned to the couch. Leon quickly rushed out of the door but he collided with someone.

*A*

"Father! Why are you such in a hurry? You could have ran over me." Shiho hugged her father tightly as he pulled her inside the house. There on the couch lay a person, a sick person. Shiho looked up to meet her father's eyes and angrily pushed him to the door. "You should have ignored me and went on your way to see the doctor. Hurry! I'll watch over her."

Leon nodded his head then suddenly looked over Shiho, "Shiho, did you just say _her_?"

"Yes, I did. Now Dad, stop stalling! Just GO already!" Irritated with her father's attempt to be funny, she tried to push him out of the house but he wouldn't budge. He was grasping the door frame.

"Shiho, that's a guy. You should say 'he'." Her father said in an amused tone.

"Fine, I believe you, go already."

"Okay." With that Shiho closed the door and tended to the groaning person atop the couch.

Brushing away baby soft silver colored bangs, Shiho checked his temperature. _Definitely a fever, such soft and beautiful hair. I wonder if I can sell this. _Getting side-tracked by being entranced by the sleeping person, Shiho slapped her cheeks and helped the 'beautiful person' whom she pertained to Yzak to, upstairs to the room located next to hers.

Yzak felt someone touch his forehead and now that person was coaxing him to stand up. Peering his eyes open, he saw a rough blur of the color brown. He complied with the person, his world was spinning and the comforting gentle warm caress on his back was lulling him to sleep. Just then, Yzak saw a black blur pass him by.

Shiho opened the door and helped Yzak to lie down on the bed. Yzak heard the person murmur about a basin of water and towels, then he heard the door lock click close. Trying to survey his surrounding again, Yzak noticed the simplicity and blandness of the room. He was lying down on a single bed with clean white linens. On the far left corner of the room was a dresser, near it was a wooden desk and a bedside table occupied the space in between the dresser and the bed with a simple pale yellow lamp on top of it.

Nothing decorated the walls, only the ecru paint and the two large windows with gossamer curtains decorating it. Looking out the window, Yzak saw the vast expanse of the acres. There was a red painted barn, a windmill, a large field of crops and to his surprise he saw somewhat like a greenhouse surrounded by a splash of colors. _So many flowers_... There was also a rustic well and pump. The boy with the red hair was running errands and Yzak saw him interact with other residents. After familiarizing with the geography of the place, Yzak sat down in the bed, his presence made the mattress dip. Shrugging off his now damp shirt, he lay shirtless on the bed. His dizziness slowly fading but was being replaced by his shivering.

He heard a distant knock. It was Leon together with a doctor. After being examined by the doctor he was diagnosed as fatigued and the acid levels in his stomach were too high. He was told to drink milk to level off the acid then get lots of rest and sleep. The doctor got up and bid goodbye to his patient and Leon. Sitting down on a chair beside the bed, Leon stayed as company to Yzak while wondering where Shiho was. The sick platinum blonde boy then felt drowsy and went to sleep.

Long haired woman knocked at the door, Leon got up and opened the door and saw Shiho with a water basin and a basket of towel. Giving way to let Shiho enter, he noticed they were crowding the small room making it feel like more of a broom closet than a bedroom. "Father, I'll take over in taking care of her – hi- him."Shiho swallowed seeing Yzak's perfectly muscled and white torso, she finally concluded she was wrong. He really was a guy. A beautiful guy. Leon chuckled and patted Shiho's head, leaving the room with the final words, _told you so._

_If I hadn't known better, I will really assume you are a woman. Clear white complexion, silky hair, soft skin, and beautifully shaped set of eyebrows, supple lips and very very soft hands. I envy you and yet you are a man._ Shiho wrung the towel and delicately wiped Yzak's torso, starting his sponge bath.

_I hope this will lower his fever._ Getting a clean pair of nightwear, she carefully clothed Yzak's torso. Grabbing a brush from her room, she resisted the urge to brush away the knots forming in his silky mane.

Seeing that his fever lowered, Shiho arranged Yzak's things into the dresser. After hearing from her father about his condition and so called rehabilitation at their farm, she arranged his clothes in the dresser and placed his other paraphernalia's on the wooden desk. Humming to herself while cleaning up the basin and towels, she saw a pair of dazed ice blue eyes.

A note lodged in Shiho's throat as she was startled by the beautifully dishevelled appearance of the sick man occupying the bed. Recovering from the scare, she spoke up in her most gentle voice.

"Did I wake you up?" She subtly asked not sure how to act in front of the very attractive man.

"I-I-I'm" Yzak was at a loss for words. His throat was dry and his stomach was acting up again. Blinking his sleep dazed eyes he tried to focus on the mellow voice talking to him. It was a woman's voice he was sure about that. The figure approached him slowly. She was asking if he wanted something.

"I want warm milk." Yzak requested falling back on the bed, the springs of the mattress squeaking in protest. Curling on his side, his back facing the woman, he tried to soothe the pain in his belly.

_Adorable._ One word that occupied Shiho's mind after Yzak spoke. It ran through her head like a children's song. Repeating his words Shiho left the room with a promise to return with his warm milk.

*A*

"Did you drop Yzak off at the correct location?" Ezaria Joule asked distraughtly as she interviewed the family driver as soon as she heard the automatic gates open.

"Yes, madam. I have done what you have instructed." The old man bowed his head in reply.

Touching her chest, the heaviness slightly decreasing but the guilt was still there. "That's good. How did he take it? The letters? Did you give it to him?"

"Yes, madam. I gave the letters. The young master was still dazed when I left him, though as expected from him when I woke him up, he got a little bit angry and a little ailed."

"Ailing? Maybe from drinking too much? It's not serious is it?" A shocked expression grazed the platinum haired woman's distraught face. The word 'ailing' kept stabbing her chest, she was starting to lose her balance. "Maybe it was not a good idea. I feel horrible."

"Madam, don't worry. The young master is strong. He can take care of himself. You'll see... he'll change after all you gave him this chance to mature." The driver helped Ezaria back to her room to rest. She had been suffering from high blood pressure and vertigo with the news about Yzak's painting the town red recently.

*A*

Going down the stairs, Shiho left the basin and towels on top of bathroom sink. She then went to the kitchen to prepare warm milk for the guest. Getting a pan from the cabinet, she pulled a container of milk from the fridge. Pouring a cupful of milk on the warmed pan, she stirred the milk to a simmer. Pouring the warmed milk back to the cup, she then searched for some biscuits. _I'll prepare soup after I deliver this to him._

Knocking lightly on the door, she saw the new border of their home had gone to sleep again. Not bothering the sleeping Yzak, she placed the steaming cup of milk and some crackers on the bedside table. It was getting dark out.

_It's time to make dinner, I guess._ Leaving the room silently, she wondered where her bundles of joy were.

*A*

It was already dark when he was once again rudely awakened by a scrapping sound. Something was scratching at the door. Reluctantly leaving the comfort of the warmed bed, he sluggishly opened the door. Something scurried in his room right after he opened the door. Looking left and right, he saw no one along the corridor. Turning back to get to bed, he opened the lamp. On his bed he noticed was a lump. A lump of black fur, carefully approaching the intruder, Yzak circled the bed. Tugging at the sheets, he startled the rascal who awakened him from his rest.

The proclaimed rascal was actually a big black tabby cat with languid yellow eyes. Yzak had a staring competition with the cat. It was unyielding. Yzak was first to forfeit the fight, seeing it was not rabid or harmful he sat down beside his new companion... He noticed a cup of milk and crackers on his bedside table. Downing the milk and chewing on a piece of cracker, he inquired at the cat "Is this your room?" The cat softly mewled and approached him, looking at him. _I take that as a no then, you didn't scratch me._ "I guess if you are civil with me, I can share my bed with you and _my_ milk."

Turning off the lamp, Yzak drew the blanket over his form. He was still feeling chills. Just then the tabby cat seemed to sense Yzak's condition. It snuggled near his stomach and curled up like a big black silky pillow. Yzak moaned in relief and caressed the cat's shiny fur.

_-to be continued-_


	3. Blue Periwinkle

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or its characters.

Chapter 3

_Early friendship_

_~Blue Periwinkle_

Yzak's wonderful and fit-less sleep was chased away by the persistent crowing of the roosters at the farm. He felt cured and he slept peacefully with the help of the warm ball of fur lounging on his growling stomach. He just remembered he hasn't eaten a proper meal since yesterday but his indolence was calling out to him. The bed was perfectly warm and the cool breeze outside permeated the room, making Yzak curl up on his bed.

The sleek black feline's ears perked up. Quickly she jumped from the bed and gracefully landed on the cold wooden floorboards. Walking with an air of importance, she stopped in front of the door and glanced back at Yzak. It seemed it was beckoning him to open the door.

Stretching his dormant muscles, Yzak bended his upper body back and forth on the bed, stretching his arms as he stood up. The floor felt chilly and it jolted him awake, striding towards the waiting cat, he grabbed the door knob and opened the door. He was then startled by the deep set of amethyst eyes that reflected his image. The person broke eye contact and looked down at her feet.

"Isis!" Shiho scolded her cat as it slinked down the stairs. The black cat ignored her. "Good morning, I hope you're feeling better now. I'll be taking the cup and saucer. You should go down, we are having breakfast." She light-heartedly said and excused herself as she went inside the room. "And another thing, before you go downstairs, please arrange your bed." Shiho reminded as she left him alone in his cold room again.

Yzak trailed his eyes at the woman as she left his room and closed the door. He looked at his bed and shrugged his shoulders. Trotting downstairs and into the kitchen, he was still dazed with the early morning conversation with the amethyst eyed woman, he concurred. He was definitely not a morning person, _still_.

Breakfast was definitely served well. The kitchen was filled with the sweet smell of honey and the aroma of freshly brewed coffee. Stacked pancakes oozing with maple syrup, freshly baked bread and a plateful of crispy bacon and sunny-side ups filled the wooden table. A bunch of freshly picked buttercups was placed in a glass vase livening up the whole surroundings, giving the kitchen a fresh and sunny look. The windows were all being opened by Leon and the curtains were drawn to let the morning light seep in. Yzak heard Leon say something about _Vitamin D is good for the skin. Yzak, you especially need it. _

With a loud and strong voice, Leon greeted Yzak a good morning then went on changing the topic to whether or not he was already fine to be out of the bed and moving. Yzak just nodded his head along, not used to the warm atmosphere the family conveying to him. At his own home, he would wake up in his own time, liking and accord. His room will be still, cold and dark. The maids greet him with uncaring voices and served him his breakfast or lunch or dinner in the dining room where he ate alone with the company of a dozen unmanned chairs. Instead of a homey feel, the mansion gave a constricting atmosphere with its large interior and elegant furnish. Unlike now, sitting in the small kitchen, spending the busy morning with a family, he left this was how mornings should be spent.

Shiho, then joined in the kitchen, in her arms was the black cat who accompanied him in his sickness. She placed her down and called her over to a bowl of milk and a bowl of catnips. Sitting beside her father and across Yzak, she poured him a glass of milk. "I heard from the doctor that milk is good for you." Halfway through eating his pancake, he peeked and examined her. Surveying the woman pouring him milk, he began taking notes about her...

_First,_ she did not look and acts like her father.

She had a brown hair, he had black hair. Their eyes were of the color violet but hers were darker. He was strapping and she was slim.

_Second_, she is not ugly, she was what other people would call _plain_ but not ugly.

Shiho was wearing a beige blouse that seemed to enhance her rich coloring, as well as hug her curves just right not too loose or too tight, along with her comfortable worn out jeans and leather boots. Her long hair was tied with a simple black hair tie located near the end of her hair strands. Her hair reminded him of dark chocolate while her complexion was the perfect color of tan.

_Third, _her name was Shiho, Shiho Hahnenfuss.

Getting back to eating breakfast, he poured more maple syrup unto his pancakes. The pancakes were fluffy and moist, like the expensive cake he ate at a friend's party without the icing. Taking a gulp of milk, he was stunned. It was warm, weird warm. Shiho suppressed a laugh at his reaction and spoke, "It's fresh."

"What do you mean by 'fresh'?" Yzak asked, eyeing the glass of milk in a suspicious manner.

"_Freshly_ squeezed." Leon said with a straight face.

Yzak made a face which looked like he was going to vomit. Shiho slapped her father's shoulder and reprimanded him. "It's okay, it's fresh cow's milk. It's a lot healthier than what you get from cartons or from powdered milk" Shiho up tightly said as she wished Yzak to not upchuck his breakfast. Leon laughed at the worrying Shiho and the nauseous Yzak.

Luckily Yzak was able to survive drinking his freshly squeezed milk with a little help from Shiho's coaxing. She poured a cup of freshly brewed coffee for her father and got the daily paper on top of the counter. And for her a cup of steaming hot chocolate to boost her energy for the tiring jobs ahead. Leon then left the kitchen taking with him his black coffee and daily paper to read outside in the backyard where a log bench was placed.

*A*

Peeling an apple for Yzak, for his low stamina and his medicine, the brunette left him at the table as she started her chores. Yzak glanced back to see Shiho's back facing him as she busied herself with scrubbing the plates. Looking down on the sliced apples, he silently ate on his own.

_Fourth, _she was undoubtedly caring and self-less.

Yzak glanced back once again at the busy woman standing in front sink. Her long hair swaying along with her body as she enthusiastically scrubbed the pans to remove their grease. 

"Yzak! After eating, join me here!" Leon yelled as he looked far away into the fields. Yzak was jolted back to reality as he ate his sliced apples.

The farmers were already working to avoid the heat of the late morning sun. Drinking his lukewarm coffee, he remembered a line from Ezaria's letter, _Please teach him everything he has to learn about life._

"Uncle, I'm here." Yzak softly said as he stood beside Leon, looking far away as well, seeing the workers tilling the land.

"Here you go! Here in the countryside you have to work, to eat. If you have patience, you will see it bear fruit." With a grin, he started walking back to the back door of the kitchen.

"I don't know how to be farmer! They don't teach that in school!" Yzak ran after Leon and returned the hoe.

"Did you do well in your studies?" Leon inquired with a slight upward motion of his black defined eyebrow.

"Of course, I was the best! Though I was always second place because of Zala..." Yzak whipped his head to avoid seeing Leon's eyes and softly whispered the last few words.

"If you did well in studying, you'll do very well in farming. It's easier than algebra and chemistry, that I can assure you." He gave Yzak the hoe once again and pushed him towards the fields.

"I said I don't know how to work in the fields... I'll do something else!" Throwing the hoe to the ground stubbornly, but before he could escape his so called uncle's company, he had already grabbed unto his arm.

"Are your muscles just for show, boy?" Yzak flushed as he was suddenly asked about his anatomy. "Work, or else you are not going to eat lunch, dinner, snack or breakfast. Pick up that hoe and go to the fields. They will tell you what to do!" With a gruff voice he shooed Yzak to fields. Mumbling to himself like a scolded child, Yzak picked up the fallen hoe and trudged on the moist dirt path to go join the farmers. Kicking rocks as he passed thought the worn path. The mildew from the grass damping his leather branded shoes.

_My shoes are going to be ruined._

"Yzak! If you don't pick up the pace the sun will be too hot to bear!" Yzak looked back at Leon and saw him waving his newspaper, his face was showing a big grin.

_Slave driver. _

Dragging the hoe on the ground, it left a long line on the ground. Facing to see the old men and women, they greeted him with smiles and cheers.

"Well aren't you a very good-looking boy? Leon told us to teach how to plant and care for the crops. Every day you will join us here. If you become lazy we will have to tie you up in that old dead tree in the middle of the field." With a warm smile, Yzak thought whether the old woman was welcoming or sarcastic.

*A*

Tilling the soil was hard work. Yzak had been working for four hours already and it seems his work was not lessened. He had to sow the seeds after tilling the hard soil. Yzak felt his lower back ache, his height was not suitable for farming the ground was too low. His hands had blisters and his clothes were wet. Not damp, it was wet. His hair was, _for sure_, tousled by the coming and going breezes. It was already sticking on his damp cheeks and nape. It was by far harder than working out in a gym.

_Just bear with it._ Yzak chanted the four words at himself like a mantra, a good luck charm to make him last, to see reason and not snap at the people working along with him, under the intense heat of the sun. Unlike him, the farmers were chatting with one another, laughing at jokes and singing out of tune, like they were not even feeling the burning heat.

Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, he looked back to the house he was currently living in. Looking at it from far away, it seemed to be rustic and old. Like a wooden cottage that has been beaten by harsh rainfall and slashing winds.

_What is that smell? Smells like shit._

Yzak quirked his nose, looking around, he saw the other workers leaving the fields, he was alone.

_Don't tell me. _

Closing his eyes in irritation, he saw the culprit. He just stepped on crap _camouflaging_ as soil.

"Shit! I am never gonna do this again!"He threw the hoe on the ground, hitting his foot. "Fuck!" Crouching on the soil he nursed his throbbing foot. "I can't do this anymore!" He shouted, running back to the house, ignoring his damaged foot. He felt his arms were sunburned. Kicking his ruined shoes off in frustration before entering the house, he went straight to the bathroom. Taking off his sweaty shirt, he searched for the faucet.

_Where's the faucet, shower, where are you? _

Looking around the bathroom like a madman, he groaned out loud.

_Don't tell me, I have to fetch my water for bathing?_

He heard a knock on the door, he looked back at it, it was Shiho. "I'm sorry, but the indoor plumbing in the bathroom is still in progress. If you want to take a bath, you can do it beside the well or pump."

_Whoever said living in the countryside is stress-free, I think he was blind, dumb and deaf. _

Groaning out loud, he barged out of the bathroom and asked Shiho, "Can I at least have toiletries then?"

Shiho looked up to him, ignoring his state of undress. Her face stoic and unmoving, "There is soap and shampoo in the cabinets inside the bathroom." Pointing towards the old cabinet.

Yzak's eyebrow twitched upwards as he maintained eye contact with Shiho, just when he felt a cold breeze caress his bare back, he remembered he was half naked and in front of him was a woman. Hurriedly he went back inside the bathroom, not wanting to be called a pervert.

_Fifth, _she seemed unaffected with his physique.

"Mama-chan! We're home!" A chorus of loud footsteps and little voices filled the room. Grabbing a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo, Yzak investigated where the voices came from then he saw two young boys. Twins with black hair and violet eyes, looking at him with curious eyes...

_She has children? _

The little boys pulled Shiho down and hugged her. "How was school? Did you enjoy your trip? Where did you go?" She tousled their soft tresses and kissed their cheeks.

_-to be continued-_


	4. Camomile

_Chapter 4 _

_Patience_

_~ Camomile_

"Maman, who's that naked person?" Ren and his twin brother Rin asked as they asked and pointed at Yzak in unison. Their violet piercing eyes unblinking.

"Is she a girl? Why doesn't she have boobs?" Ren inquired at Shiho who looked stupefied with her sibling's question.

"I think he's a guy, trying to be a girl. See he has long hair." Rin pulled Ren's shoulder and pointed a finger at Yzak's hair. Yzak's frown getting more prominent than ever.

"Is he Snow White?" Rin asked his twin brother, his eyes as blank as ever.

"_Rin_, Snow White has black hair not white hair." Ren pointed out.

"I know, _Ren_. But he has milky white skin." Rin stated back. Yzak glared at the precocious little boys and approached them.

"Did anyone ever teach you that it is bad to talk about a person who is standing a meter away from you? And even insulting the said person." Ruffling their hair ruthlessly, the twins tried to take off Yzak's grasp on their hair. "Did you two say I'm girly? Do you want me to dress you up?"

"No! Stop ruffling our hair already! It hurts!" The twins pranced as they tried to run away from Yzak's grasp. Shiho was still watching the boys interact. When Yzak let go of the boys, the twins run upstairs, sticking their tongues at Yzak.

"I think they like you." The brunette stated as she returned to the kitchen.

"Theydo_. _They_ like_ pissing me off." With that Yzak left and looked for the well or the pump as Shiho said. Still pondering whether or not they were her siblings or her children.

*A*

Scrubbing the dirt and grime off his body, Yzak rubbed the soap on his torso. The brats were watching him take a bath, laughing now and then. "You two seem to enjoy watching me take a bath. Would you like to join me?" Yzak splashed a bucket of water at the little devils. Screeching like monkeys, Ren and Rin, ran around the well trying to dodge Yzak. A devilish grin was plastered on Yzak's face.

Shiho heard a handful of laughter from the direction of the well. Going out of the house, she saw her siblings play with Yzak. The three of them were all wet. _They're getting along well. _Ren and Rin spotted their sister and ran to her. "Onee-chan, do you want to play too?" Shiho shook her head vigorously and ran back inside the house. The twins eyes were glinting again, plotting pranks once again.

Opening a window near the well, Shiho shouted at her little brothers, "I'll bring the towels, you two are going to get a cold again."

The twins pouted and promised Shiho they were not going to get sick again. Yzak scoffed at the twins and finished his bath. Drying himself with a towel he brought along, the black haired twins asked him, "Hey, let's climb trees later, okay?" The twins held his hands, Rin held his right while Ren held his left hand.

"I don't know how to climb trees. Ask some other person. I'm dead tired." Letting go of the little hands that grasped his, he went back inside the house, straight to his room.

"Rin, Ren, come inside and get dried." Shiho called. Holding their hands together, the boys under the sign Gemini nodded at one another.

*A*

When the morning passed and afternoon came, Yzak was called by Leon to go down. "Uncle what is it?" Leon grinned at Yzak, seeing he was lethargic from being overworked.

"We're going to town. Do you want to come along?"

"I'll stay here."

"Okay, don't regret, not coming."

"Father! We'll stay here too!" Once again the little devils sprung out of nowhere and pleaded their father to let them go.

"Are you sure you don't want to accompany your poor old papa to town?" Leon asked his sons with puppy dog eyes.

"Father! It doesn't give the pleading effect if you are the one going to use it!" Ren pointed out as he face palmed his father's bearded face.

"Yeah, Papa, you don't look like a puppy. You should go already! We're going to play with Yzak!" Rin exclaimed as he pulled his father's hand, pulling him to the front door.

Leon laughed at his son's antics and squished them in a bear hug. "Don't call your Yzak-nii-san as Yzak. Call him nii-san or aniki."

The boys nodded and ran to Yzak. Grasping his hands once again with their little hands, they looked up to him and used the puppy dog eyes on him. "I know you two are up to something, so I'm not falling for that." Yzak left the twins a second time and went upstairs. Behind him, the young boys followed him.

Opening his door, the twins ran inside and sat on his bed. Sighing in exasperation, he ignored the boys and lied down on the bed. His arms folded and under his head. The boys were watching him with absolute fascination.

"Can't you bother someone else? Where's your sister? Why don't you play with her?" Yzak asked the boys who were now crawling towards him. They straddled his legs and laughed cheerfully. "Hey! I'm not a see-saw!" Growling at the boys, he was amazed that they were immune to his snapping. They did not even flinch.

"We can't play with nee-chan! She's a girl!" Ren snorted as he tried to wrestle Yzak's legs.

"And also she's always busy with chores." Rin added as he rubbed his itchy cheek, under his right eye was a mole. That was their difference.

The boys stopped playing on Yzak's long limbs and faced him. Lying on their belly's and their chin placed under their palms they stared at him. "Nii-chan, why are you locked up in this room? Are you grounded by your mommy?" The boys innocently asked in succession but it seemed they were teasing Yzak. "We can get you out if you want. We can sneak out and play outside in the fields. We can fly kites and do other stuffs."

Yzak ruffled the twin's hair and smiled at their inquiry. "You two are full of questions. I'm not grounded. I just like lounging on this bed."

"Are you a cat? Isis likes to sleep all day too. We don't like sleeping but nee-chan always tells us to sleep. We can't play if we do that, can't we?" Rin pointedly looked at Yzak as if trying to convince him that sleeping and lounging was a sin.

"That's right! If you are lazy, the elves will turn you into an ant and make you work all day!" Ren whispered, covering his mouth with his small hands and leaning close to Yzak's ears while Rin nodded at his brother.

Yzak chuckled at the twins and tackled them down on the bed. "If you don't sleep and play all day, you are going to be this short forever and the other kids will call you two _'shorty'_." The little boys pouted and argued with Yzak that he was wrong. The kids were really persistent and obnoxious that they succeeded to lure the silver-haired man to play outside.

"You two are so spontaneous. How did we get to the topic of elves from talking about your sister?" Yzak was pushed by the twins from the bed.

*A*

Bringing him to the back of the red barn, he saw a big tree. The twins ran to it and called Yzak, whispering things like secret tree house and no girls allowed. "Yzak-nii, promise you'll never tell Shiho-nee this or else she's going to scold us for climbing trees!" The twins said in a very scared voice, their eyes wide and big with anticipation while waiting for Yzak's answer. Yzak eyed them suspiciously and pretended to think about it. "Nii-san! We'll never say you're girly ever again!"

_Gullible little brats. _

"Okay then, I will not tell Shiho as long as you don't bug me." Yzak shook hands with the twins, sealing the deal.

"Shiho-nee freaks out when she hears that we climb trees because before, Rin fell down and broke his feet. The doctor even said he might not be able to walk anymore. But Shiho-nee took care of Rin very well, so he can still walk now. So we kept it a secret from her that we have a tree house." Ren grinned and pulled his brother close to him, nuzzling his nose on the soft tufts of Rin's black hair.

_How very affectionate these twins are... _

"So I'm guessing Rin is younger..." Yzak pointed at the little boy being hugged by his brother.

"Nope, Ren is younger." Rin said as he patted Ren's head.

"Oh, is that so? Seemed to be the other way around..." Yzak teased earning a cute pout and glare from the twins.

The silver-haired man spent his lazy and breezy afternoon filled with the excited chatter of the boys as Yzak told them stories of his childhood, his big pool, his dozen cars, extravagant parties and late night clubs.

"Do you have a computer at your home, nii-san? The one with games?" The twins asked enthusiastically. "We have this classmate of ours and he was bragging about his computer at school." Ren complained, his eyebrows furrowing together making his forehead scrunch up in annoyance. Rin looked exactly the same.

"I have lots of computer actually. I have like four, at home." Yzak bragged, showing four fingers at the boys. The two dived at him in glee.

"Really? That's so cool, nii-san! Can we go to your house and play?" With expecting wide eyes, Yzak felt something pinch his heart painfully.

"Sure, but right now, I can't. My mom grounded me and told me to stay here." Yzak dejectedly confided. The twins sadly sat back down and pouted.

"You have lots of computer and a mom, you're really lucky nii-san. Our mom is gone. She went to heaven, nee-chan said." Yzak saw the twins eyes were glassy and tears were welling up.

"That's okay! You have a great dad! I don't have a dad. You also have a great sister. I don't have siblings, I'm an only child." Yzak confessed. The twins hugged Yzak and kissed his cheeks.

"We can share. You can be our older brother." Yzak laughed at the twins and said, "Okay, but don't ever kiss me again or else I will think you two are gay."

"What's gay, nii-san?" The twins looked at him with confused violet eyes.

"It's like a girly guy or a guy who likes guys as well." Yzak tried to explain in simple terms for the twins to understand.

The twins scratched their heads at the same time and ignored Yzak. "We don't understand. We like you nii-san. Does that mean we're gay?"

"Maybe." Laughing at the baffled expressions of the kids, he ruffled their hair. "Okay, never mind what I said. Let's go home. I'm hungry."

"Okay." Holding one another's hands Rin and Ren walked to the door of the tree house following their new elder brother.

*A*

_I wonder where Yzak and the twins went to. I just hope they don't trouble anyone. _Shiho wondered as she tasted the soup she was preparing for dinner. Her father went to town but didn't seem to have brought along Rin and Ren. The sun was setting and the skies begin to darken with the appearance of the stars in tow. The moon was already out. Just then she heard the door open.

"We're home!" A tandem of voices greeted Shiho. "Nee-chan, we played with Yzak-nii but he said we might be gay." The two boys pouted and Shiho looked accusingly at Yzak.

"What? They said they liked me." Yzak replied coolly as he leaned on the kitchen door's frame, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"You aren't supposed to teach kids those things." Shiho reprimanded Yzak ineffectively because of her wooden ladle and apron. Huffing in disappointment, she ordered the twins to prepare the table. The twins then pulled Yzak to help them in arranging the table for dinner.

*A*

When Leon arrived at home, he saw Yzak and the twins getting along well. The twins were teaching Yzak on where to put the utensils and glasses on the table. Shiho laughing as she saw Yzak snap at the pushy twins but not taking effect. Leon smiled at the happy and homey atmosphere.

"Father, you're back early." Shiho noticed and placed soup on the bowls, wiping the spills on the counter with a dishrag.

"It seems, someone is learning small things from small unrelenting boys." He pointed the words at Yzak who greeted him welcome back.

"He is, isn't he?" Shiho looked at the smug twins and frowning Yzak as she served dinner to the four boys.

Yzak scoffed and replied, "I know it already, I just simply forgot how to do it. It's not as if I can get an A+ plus for arranging the table."

Leon laughed and the twins continued swallow their lukewarm soup. "I hope these little devils weren't too much of a bother to you, Yzak."

"Nope, they're not a bother. They are just simply a permanent nuisance to my life here." Snapping as he wiped a soup stain on Rin's cheek.

"Yzak-nii! I have a soup stain too, here, on my cheeks!" Ren exclaimed as he ran beside Yzak with a napkin.

"Brat, I'm not your nanny." Yzak pointed, blushing at the little boys fondness for him, but still wiped the little boy's cheeks clean. "Eat properly, so you don't have to stain your clothes as well. Sheesh." He then reprimanded the boys who ate enthusiastically while giggling at Yzak.

"We're done!" The boys exclaimed in unison and brought their bowls on the sink. Rin went to a corner and pulled two small plastic benches. Running back to Ren he placed the benches in front of the sink and proceeded to wash their plates. Drying the bowls and placing them on the dish rack.

"Go brush your teeth and I'll prepare your sponge baths." Shiho said as she too cleaned up her bowl and utensils. Gathering the benches and returning them to the corner, she went to the bathroom and prepared her brothers bath.

"Nee-chan! We can do it ourselves!" The twins begrudgingly yelled at Shiho.

Yzak followed the siblings with his eyes.

_Never thought children were allowed to clean their own plates. Weren't this bowls heavy?_

He then tried to weigh the bowl in his hand. He heard a chuckle and looked at Leon.

"I guess you were stunned by the boys? It's a normal thing, in our household that is." He stood up and he too cleaned his bowl. "Yzak, from now own, you clean up for yourself. Live independently if you want to succeed in life." Patting the blue-eyed boy's shoulder he left Yzak and went to his study.

Yzak looked down on his bowl and then to the sink. Biting his lip, he stood up and cleaned up after himself. When he returned to his room, he saw two giggling boys whispering to each other in their blue and yellow matching pajamas and a black napping cat occupying his bed. Clutching his head, he asked himself. _Maybe it people or cats, people here are way too friendly. _

Joining the group, he wrestled with the boys. Isis, the black cat moved away from them and slept on the foot of the mattress, the boys taught Yzak different hand games and word games until sleep came over them.

_-to be continued-_


	5. Magenta Zinnia

Chapter 5

_Lasting affection_

_~ Magenta Zinnia_

"Sophie, I have told you a hundred times, _or more, _this week that I am not hiding Yzak from you." Dearka said in exasperation. Downing his third shot for the night, hoping his drunkenness can save him from the bitching blonde.

"_I believe you_, Dearka. It's like admitting you're still a virgin." Sophie scoffed and surveyed the people coming in the club. "If I see even a single strand of silver hair here, _Dearka_, you are going to get it. Remember that." The blonde haired woman poked his chest and finally left Dearka to search for the missing silver-haired boy.

_Yzak, you owe me big time wherever you are. Freaking bitch, can't take a hint. _

Dearka sighed for the _nth_ time during the whole duration of the night. A woman with short brown hair then sat beside Dearka's stool.

"You know, they say that every time you sigh, a little piece of your happiness flies away." The woman smiled at him and clinked her glass with his empty shot glass before sipping her cocktail.

"Miri! You're here! I thought you would never come!" Dearka happily wanted to engulf the woman in a hug but the woman pushed him before he could accomplish his idea of a warm greeting.

"Dearka be satisfied that I even came here. No touching, you hear?" Miriallia warned him as she placed her glass on the bar's counter. "I don't see your silver haired snapping turtle beside you? Where is that crazy man? In the toilet I wonder?"

"Nah, he's out of sight." Dearka reported as she sat down on his seat. Downing his fourth shot of vodka.

"That's new. Did he finally meet a girl that could tie him up and obey her like a dog being baited by a biscuit?" Mirialla asked as she saw a blonde girl approach them.

"You are so cruel, Miri. You know that is never gonna happen. He must be grounded or something, he was so wasted and cranky that he ended up making a brawl happen in the club we were drinking at. I bet his mom transformed into a fire breathing dragon just to lecture him." Dearka turned to face the bar and left his back facing the crowded dance floor, seeing the blonde she-devil was yet approaching him.

"Dearka! Just give it up and tell me where Yzak is? He hasn't contacted me for a week already! I'm scared something might have happened to him!" Sophie whined at Dearka like a broken record.

_Something bad will happen to Yzak if you knew where he is. _Dearka thought, mirth bubbling up in his mouth, _it must be the vodka._

Miriallia groaned at distaste as she saw the blonde woman in a skin tight blue dress that stuck to her like a second skin with her breasts squeezed in so much in the dress that looks like it needs a breather.

"Sophie, dream on. Yzak never contacted you. I think you are suffering from too many anaesthetics." Dearka stated as he tried to ignore her pulling.

"I didn't know you were trying to become a clown, Dearka. Just freaking tell me already!" Her eyes were frantically moving and her makeup was already melting. Sweat accumulated on her polished upper lip. _Definitely a Barbie doll, great body, no brains._

Dearka continued his cold shoulder and 'I can't hear you' tactics. He was not going to deal with her anymore, he finally got back together with Mirialla and he was not going to ruin the night with listening to her relentless nagging and pointless questioning. Then all of a sudden he heard something snap, the sound was very familiar to the sound he hears when he pisses Miri with his pointless chatter when they were cuddling.

"Miss, whoever you are. Stop whining already. If Yzak did not call you, it means he isn't interested. So take a hike." Mirialla gruffly said as she pulled Dearka from his seat. "And also next time buy a dress size that fits you because I think your boobs needs to breath, they might explode _dear_, it will be a waste, believe me. They're the only thing worth looking at." Mirialla slammed a few bills on the bar counter and scoffed at the woman. Dearka laughed at Mirialla's brave words as they walked out of the club.

"That is why, I love you so much!" Dearka exclaimed as he tried to kiss Mirialla.

"You stink! Don't kiss me!" Mirialla moved away from Dearka while he tried to run after her. Miri's giggles echoed through the night as they ran after one another in the parking lot.

*A*

_This is not the end of things, Dearka. I will not stop bugging you until you tell me where Yzak is._

Gripping her arms, she went to the bathroom to freshen up. The night was still young and she could still have fun, even if Yzak was not around.

_Everyone will have to do, Yzak's not here._

Bombarding her body with suffocating and nauseating perfume, she looked at the mirror. "I look fresh again." She put on her red lipstick again and smacked her lips together, with her expensive high heels clacking on the bathroom floor as she returned to the crowded dance floor.

*A*

Yzak sneezed all of a sudden. He was in a scramble of limbs. The boys were hugging his legs. Sighing in exhaustion he pulled their bodies into a more comfortable position. He placed his pillows under their head and pulled the blankets over them.

_Where am I going to sleep? Bed-hoggers .They're much worse than Dearka, at least I can push him off the bed without feeling a snitch of guilt. _

Standing by the window, he craned his aching neck and saw a figure walking in the fields. It was Shiho, wearing a flowing long white skirt and a beige cardigan carrying along a basket.

_I wonder where she is going at this time of night._

With nothing else to do he decided to join Shiho. Quickly trotting downstairs and out of the house, he caught up with Shiho, making her freak out a bit.

"Oh, it's just you, you're still awake." She pointed out while clutching the front of her chest.

"I am, the little devils decided they wanted to sleep over in my room. Even your cat joined in the fun." Yzak said as he walked beside Shiho. There was something calming about her company.

"Is that so?" She let out a restrained laugh. "Forgive them, they really just like you. They never do that to other people. _Cling,_ that is. They were always alone, those two." Shiho told Yzak as she looked at the moon, strolling by the fields. "Ever since that day I told them I couldn't play with them, they never asked me again." Then she looked at Yzak. "Your hair is really pretty. Is that color natural?" She curiously inquired as she walked backwards, facing Yzak intently.

_It seems inquisitiveness runs in the family_, Yzak thought.

"This? Yeah, my mom has silver hair too." Yzak touched his hair casually and combed his fingers through it.

"Is that so? It reminds me of the water in the stream at night, when the moonlight illuminates it." Shiho informed the boy walking through the fields with her.

"Hmmm. Where are you going anyway?" Yzak asked as he touched the tall grass, picking a blade from time to time.

"Me? I'm going to the greenhouse. I'm going to check on the flowers." Shiho said and showed Yzak her gardening tools.

"In the middle of the night? Is that okay?" He asked in disbelief.

_I bet she hasn't heard of the term 'rest' or 'relaxation'. _

"I always do this and it isn't the middle of the night. It must be just 9 o clock right now. We ate at 6 pm so it must be 9 pm, right now." Shiho pondered aloud.

"Are you always this busy? You have workers don't you? Why don't you tell them to do this?" Yzak interrogated as he crossed his arms on the back of his head. Flinching as he felt his upper arms twitch and burn from over exertion from tilling.

"Just like you, I have work in this place and besides if I don't tend to my flowers they'll wither." Shiho replied nearing the greenhouse.

"As if you have lots of free time… You cook, clean the house and take care of your father and siblings." He counted the chores on his fingers just then he noticed it was blistered and raw.

"Plus you." Shiho said with a straight face and looked at Yzak.

Yzak looked at her with widened eyes and tsked. "I do not need of your taking care, I just need food from you and I will be okay for life."

"I was kidding." Shiho joked and opened the door, letting Yzak come inside first.

Placing her tools on a work table filled with different blooming flowers on small pots, Shiho wore her gloves and filled her watering can with water. Sprinkling water on the potted flowers, she then pruned the bushes of flowers that even Yzak can't recognize which was which.

"If you are only going to stand there, at least make yourself useful and help me turn the soil to aerate the roots." Shiho pointed at the hoe located at the floor near the door.

Yzak looked at her in disbelief, "If you must know, ma'am I'm doing plenty. I'm guarding the door so no one will dare attack you while you tend to your cute little flowers, I'm also keeping these potted flowers company, I believe flowers need talking to like humans." His hands touched the smooth petals of the colourful small flowers, his hands felt a bit better. They were blistered and raw from holding the blasted hoe all day.

"No need to make excuses. Just say you're tired and I'll understand. I know you worked hard in the fields." Shiho stood up and approached Yzak. "Could you pass that tulip? The pink one." Yzak slowly grasped the pot, the rough exterior making his raw skin hurt. He tried to keep his face impassive. He didn't like seeing eyes with pity.

Taking the pot from Yzak, she saw him flinch when her gloves brushed with his hands. Placing the pot back unto the table, she removed her gloves and grasped his hands in hers. "Oh my, your hands! They're raw and blistered!" Yzak surprised with Shiho's outburst but she returned to her calmed state once again. Shuffling around at her wicker basket, she found the chamomile balm she made. She gave him a small container of sweet smelling balm. "This is chamomile. It should help with relieving the pain. Just lather it up on your hands." Shiho showed Yzak and told him to keep massaging the herbal balm in his hands. Yzak felt a bit better, the rawness fading.

"Come on, I'll have to bandage those hands up, if you have to work tomorrow on the fields again." He pulled Yzak and went back to the house. She got a medicine kit from the bathroom and bandaged Yzak's hands, bandaging both of his hands.

"So tell me do you have any other injuries for me to bandage up?" The violet-eyed woman asked as she looked straight in his eyes.

"Well... My upper arms and lower back hurts." Yzak confessed as he stretched his arms unto the table.

Searching the kit, she pulled a green container. "This should help, just smear the peppermint balm on the aching points and it will be better tomorrow." Yzak looked at her and his hands, back and forth.

"Fine. Just this once, okay?" Standing up, Shiho rolled Yzak's sleeves up until it reached his shoulders. She then put a cooling salve, to help with the relaxation of his strained muscles.

The minty smell and cool effect on Yzak's skin made him relax. His arms were definitely toned and muscular while his pale skin very soft and smooth, talk about irony. Shiho focused on massaging his tensed muscles, he kept flinching and grunting in pain as she continued assaulting a certain spot in his lower back. As Shiho continued to rub the balm, Yzak felt something rough rubbing against his skin. When Shiho finally done placing the salve, he spoke without thinking of what he was about to say.

"Your hands are rough."

Shiho stopped arranging the medicine kit and seemed to have blushed from embarrassment.

"What do you expect from work laden hands?" Shiho clasped her hands together sat down on the chair. Looking at her hands, she saw the small cuts and rough pads on her fingertips and palms. "See, I told you I'm busy." She showed Yzak her palms.

"Women's hands are supposed to be soft, aren't they?" Yzak asked looking at Shiho's shocked expression, his chin atop the table and his arms outstretched on the table.

"Yes, well those words are meant for women who don't know or haven't even heard of work or working. My hands maybe rough but at least they are not just for decoration. Having rough hands doesn't make me less of a woman, doesn't it?" Shiho flustered with Yzak's impassive face. She picked up the medicine kit and returned it in the bathroom.

"You should go back to sleep. I'll fetch the boys. You have an early morning again." She slowly toddled up the stairs. Yzak turned off the lights and followed Shiho. His room's door was open. She picked Rin first and turned to see Yzak by the door, she excused herself as she passed him. Tagging along Shiho, he saw her open the door beside his room, the room was larger and the bed was larger too, she tucked Rin in and returned to Yzak's room to pick up Ren. When she picked Ren up, she bid Yzak a restful sleep and good night. Closing the door softly, he listened to the opening and closing of their door and opening again.

"Yzak, are you still awake? I have something to give you." Shiho knocked on the door lightly.

Yzak opened the door and saw Shiho holding out a notebook. "Dad said you should write down what you learn here, everyday. Or how you feel or experience."

"Hmm." Yzak curiously looked at Shiho's expression and accepted the soon to be diary of Yzak Joule. She went back to her room and he closed his door. The platinum blonde placed the notebook on his desk and decided to sleep.

_I thought she would have been angry when I said her hands were rough. _Yzak pondered as he looked out at the shining moon.

_Would it have been another woman, she might have killed me by breaking my neck or... that girl might die of embarrassment. Weird woman... _Yzak pulled his pillow and buried his face in it.

_-to be continued-_


	6. Wisteria

Chapter 6

_I cling to you_

_~Wisteria _

Weekend mornings were by far the noisiest time of the day, week and month. Ren and Rin had no classes, meaning unlimited fun with Yzak, who was the current new addiction constantly being bugged by the twins. He was now in charge of taking care of them, his uncle said so. The boys were bubbling with joy cheering about no more chores while Yzak was spewing molten lava at the twins he was in raging mode again. Who would like to take care of brats who don't even know the meaning of an Angry Yzak? His powers of snapping and bullying were not affecting the boys, talk about immunity.

While the boys were giving their full and never ending attention and affection to the silver haired new elder brother slash nanny, Shiho was still indifferent about Yzak after their late night confrontation about peppermint salves and rough hands.

_Was I supposed to say sorry about that?_

Yzak pondered as he chewed on a strip of bacon, looking at Shiho who was eating quietly beside her tall, dark haired father. The twins were making a mess out of their breakfast knowing that Yzak will be in charge of their chores from then on. Angrily snapping at the two boys, they just stuck out their tongues at him and carried on making their food monster as they christened it, _Yzak II, _making the platinum blonde annoyed as ever.

"I was asked by Old man Grieg to accompany him to a fishing outing. I couldn't say no to the old man. So, I'll be going out of town for a few days. I hope that is okay with you... and we're going to go later this afternoon." Leon asked permission from Shiho, as if she was the authority in the house and not him.

"Its fine father, I'll ask Fynn to come over while you are out. I can count on him for errands." Shiho replied lathering butter on her bread.

"Fynn? He's coming with us. Yzak, you can be errand boy. We can add that to your chores." Leon suggested, earning a glare from Yzak.

Shiho looked at Yzak looking at him as if assessing if he was reliable, breaking their eye contact, she looked back at her father, "Okay, if you say so, just take care of your health while you are there okay? No strenuous activities. The doctors said so don't push yourself too much. I won't be there to reprimand you."

"Father! Bring a big fish home then we can put in the pond!" Ren told his father as he sat up on the chair receiving a reprimanding stare from his sister.

"Papa, can we have a fish for a pet? We'll take care of it." Rin beamed a grin at his father, his chest puffed out in pride.

"Rin, believe me, you are going to regret having a fish as a pet." Yzak told the little boy, like the wolf in the story little red riding hood, swaying the mischievous twin's decision. "It doesn't do anything except swim. Though Isis will be _pretty_ happy with a companion." He added with a sly smile.

The twins hurrahed and Shiho clutched her head shaking it in disbelief. "You _two_, that doesn't mean the fish will be safe from Isis. You know Isis is a cat and cats like fish. _So no_. You can't have a fish as a pet." Shiho stated pleading her father to not let the twins win the argument.

"I'm sorry, Shiho. The twins have been very good lately, I think the fish can be their gift for being good little boys." Leon patted Shiho's shoulder. Shiho sighed in defeat and ended up agreeing with her father.

"I'm not taking care of the fish alright?" Shiho stood up and cleaned up the sink filled with used pots and pans.

"You don't have to take care of the fish, nee-chan! We will take good care of it! We're re-re-s-pon-si-ble!" Ren said stumbling over his words. Rin clapped at his brother and Leon awed by the sight.

Shiho gave a small smile and gave her brothers lemon-flavoured candies she bought in town. The twins cheered and ran upstairs to their room. Leon left the kitchen as well. He was going to arrange his things for the trip. Yzak was left with Shiho, an eerie silence between.

The twittering of the baby birds echoed through the house as it penetrated through the open windows. Yzak stacked the plates up and placed it beside Shiho. Busy clattering and footsteps filled the kitchen along with the sloshing of the water. Shiho then noticed that the milk she got was not lessened, eyeing the busy, weirdly timid Yzak, she cleared her throat and wiped her wet hands on her apron.

"Yzak, you did not drink your milk. Did you forget about it?" She accusingly asked.

Yzak avoided her eyes. "No, I don't like the idea of drinking milk from freshly squeezed cows."

"You have too or else you are going to get sick again." Shiho got the glass of milk and delivered it to Yzak.

"Do I really have to?" Yzak made a face, staring at the milk.

"Yes, and it is not _weirdly_ _warm_ anymore."

"Can't you heat it up?"

"You're such a baby. Drink it up already."

"I can't I'm going to puke if I force myself. Just heat it up and I will drink it like a good boy." Yzak bribed Shiho.

"You heat it up yourself. I'm busy." Shiho left the milk on the table and she went back to washing dishes.

_I hate you milk. You are not going to win this war!_

Approaching the stove, he looked at Shiho, waiting for a response.

"You don't know how to cook." Shiho stated. She was not asking a question, she was stating a very obvious fact about Yzak.

"I just don't know how your stove works, where your cooking utensils are and how long I would heat the milk but I know how to cook." Yzak said, peering at the cabinets and drawers, annoying Shiho further to get a response from the girl.

"Oh forget it, I'll do it." Shiho exasperatingly shoved Yzak to the side as she worked seamlessly on heating up the milk. Yzak just watched in amazement and tried to remember how she did it. Finally she turned off the stove after the milk bubbled up, she poured the milk in a cup and left Yzak in his wandering.

Drinking the milk in one go, he gave Shiho the cup and walked away. "Next time, I will warm my own milk. So you don't have to be so busy and cranky at me." Shiho pretended not to hear anything and focused on cleaning up. She looked at her wet, pruning hands.

_Busy. _

Out of the blue someone knocked at the door. "Yzak, can you please answer that? I'm busy here." Following Shiho's demand he bedgrudgingly opened the door to see it was the red haired boy who he was clearly pissed at.

"Who was it?" Shiho took off her apron and went to see their guest. "Fynn, father already left."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Fynn excused himself from Yzak, who was currently barricading the door to prevent Fynn from entering their house.

Seeing the two boys ignite with unspoken distaste for one another, Shiho gave Yzak a reprimanding gaze and pulled him to her side. "Sorry, about that. You were saying?" She light-heartedly asked Fynn what he needed.

"As I was saying, I saw your father go out of town. So I thought you might need my help with your errands." Fynn offered as he closed the door behind him.

"Oh, I thought you were supposed to come with them." Shiho remembered her father's words and looked at the glaring Yzak beside her. Tapping his clenched hand, he removed his gaze from Fynn and saw Shiho shake her head.

"So, what can I do for you today? It's been a while since you left the town, angel." Fynn cheekily uttered her most hated nickname. A tick in Shiho's jaw suddenly appeared as she stiffly smiled at Fynn approaching him in a most menacing manner and ended with Shiho painfully crushing his feet with the heel of her boot.

"Fynn, I dare you to say that again and I say, you will never step foot in this house again." Shiho angrily said as she maintained eye-contact with her ever pestering childhood friend.

"I was just saying I missed you." Fynn pouted and left the vicinity. No one wants to mess with an angry Shiho. He would visit again later when she wasn't volatile.

"Do you want a foot massage too?" She asked Yzak who was already going up the stairs a second after she offered her services. Huffing in annoyance she returned to her chores and mused over her father lying about Fynn joining them to the fishing trip.

_Maybe he wanted Yzak to have another chore._

*A*

"Rin, Ren, Nee-chan is going to town. Do you want to come along?" Shiho peeked through the door of the bedroom. It was empty. The only trace that felt were the empty candy wrappers littering the floor and the disarranged bed sheets.

On the other side of the room, _aka_ _Yzak's bedroom_, she heard their small voices Yzak's snapping voice and more laughter. Knocking on the door, Shiho was greeted by Ren, she then asked if they wanted to tag along. Ren ran back to Yzak and Rin, pulling them up.

"We're going to town! Bakery! Bread!" The boys cheered as Shiho went downstairs and got her shopping basket, purse and keys.

*A*

When they arrived at the town, the boys quickly pulled Yzak to bakery, telling him that they were good friends with the baker and he lets them watch how he makes bread. Shiho told them to play nice and not disturb their friend too much. Entering the bakery the twins ran to the door leading to the kitchen, a man in his early thirties welcomed Yzak and the boys, offering them front seats to his performance.

"Nii-chan, come watch!" Their voices laced with amusement.

"I'm going to walk around town." Yzak left the bakery and looked for a woman with distinct long dark brown hair. Walking around the town, he saw old-fashioned stores and small stalls. A variety of goods were being sold. All the while little boys and girls started flocking him, asking who he was and where he come from.

Ignoring the flock of little children tagging along him, he finally saw Shiho at the meat shop talking to a butcher animatedly. Running to her before she got away, the persistent children ran after him. Shiho wondered what the commotion was all about and saw Yzak being chased by the children.

"Shiho!" Yzak stopped swiftly in front of her. The little children started bumping on his legs causing them to fall on the ground like rag dolls.

"What happened? Why are the children chasing you? Did you bully them?" Shiho asked as she helped the children up one by one.

"If I bullied them, as you thought I did that because of boredom, but I'm sure they wouldn't be stuck to with invisible glue." Sneering at the pushy children, he was slapped on the shoulder by Shiho. "Stop that. Their mothers are going to get angry at you. Come along." Shiho gave her shopping bag to Yzak and pulled him by his shirt.

"Where are the twins?" She asked while she looked at the greens.

"At the bakery, making gingerbread men." Yzak yawned.

"Two bundles of these and a kilo of potatoes please." Shiho told the old lady selling vegetables. Noticing the old lady look at Yzak now and then she nudged Yzak with her elbow to behave.

"What? I was just standing." Yzak asked as he nursed his throbbing side.

"The old lady was looking at you suspiciously, so don't ask me what you did." Shiho replied looking up to the tall silver haired man. He was sticking out like a sore thumb in town. With his fair skin and silver hair, who wouldn't notice, he was like a mirror left under the sun, brightly shining accumulating unwanted attention.

"Can't blame her if she has good taste in men..." Yzak narcissistically whispered to himself. It was Shiho's turn to scoff now. The silver-haired man irritated at the unbelievably bizarre woman. They were bickering about Yzak's narcissistic tendencies when Shiho yelled when someone pulled her hair tie, freeing her long hair to be swept by the wind. Out of the blue wide yonder, the smell of irises surrounded Yzak. The wind was playing with Shiho's long hair as she tried to gather it on her hand. Seeing a red head running while facing her, Shiho recognized it was Fynn.

"Fynn! Get back here!" the woman beside Yzak fumed at the playful red headed boy. The astounded silver topped lad looked at Shiho's puffed cheeks and angry eyes. "Come on, Yzak. I don't want to indulge his playful tendencies by running after him. Seriously he needs to grow up."

Yzak nodded in agreement as they continued their shopping for dinner. "The twins wanted to have steak for dinner, how about you?"

"Okay." Yzak replied entranced with the swishing hair curtaining over Shiho's form. It resembled a chocolate waterfall.

Shiho faced Yzak and asked, "You're fine with steak or what?"

"Yeah, whatever..." Yzak looked at the other direction, trying to not lock on Shiho's billowing long hair.

"Never should have asked him." Shiho murmured as she walked faster to leave the detached Yzak behind in his own world.

Sneaking a glance at Shiho, he saw she was leaving him behind. Catching up to her, he saw her buying a simple black hair tie at an accessory stall. It was a simple hair tie, no ribbons or butterflies, not used for beautifying purposes, just used for its purpose to tie hair in place.

"This one's prettier, you know?" Yzak pointed at a white hair tie highlighted by a crystal rose. Shiho looked at Yzak as she paid for her hair tie and silently tied her hair back together.

"You didn't listen to me. The one you picked is boring." Yzak commented on the black hair tie clinging on Shiho's hair.

"It's not boring, it's useful." Shiho disagreed with his statement.

"The white hair tie is useful _and_ pretty. Unlike your black hair tie, it's not dual purpose." Yzak argued back, as if coaxing her to buy like a door to door salesman.

"It will be useless, since I have bought this already." Shiho pointed out, winning the pointless argument.

Silence engulfed them both once again, Shiho looked at the sulking Yzak, who was in deep thought.

_I wonder what he's up to. _

Yzak was suddenly hit by a great idea. Pulling Shiho in a nearby street, the surprised brunette tried to get away from the silver-haired boy. Yzak pushed Shiho on the brick wall, her front was against the brown reddish barrier. "Yzak! You idiot! What are you doing?" Her face flushed with fear and anger.

"Stop yelling, for God's sakes, woman. I am not going to do anything perverted to you." He whispered as he fumbled with her hair.

Tears waiting to be spilled, Shiho tried to push Yzak from her back. "You freaking bastard! Let me go already!"

"If you just let me finish what I am trying to do, I will let you go!" Yzak snapped back at her, the stupid hair tie still stuck to her hair.

"Fine! If you try to do anything stupid to me, I swear I am going to feed you to the ants!" Shiho exclaimed as she tried to calm her racing heart. She is a woman and it is perfectly normal to feel panic when a healthy well-built young man pushes you to a brick wall for no good reason.

_Panic?_

Shiho was not feeling panic at all, she knew Yzak was not _that _kind of man. She was feeling agitated for some reason she did not know and it was making her heart race even more. The sound was ringing in her ears, _loud_.

"Are you done yet?" Shiho asked breathlessly, it was getting hotter.

"Stupid hair tie won't loosen up!" Filled to the brim with irritation, he yanked the hair tie. Shiho yelped painfully as she felt a few strands of her hair leave her scalp for good.

"That hurt!" She felt Yzak's hold on her loosen up and turned to face him. Her face was still hot and she was angry, very angry at the man standing in front of her that seemed to be sporting a ponytail.

"Now that I own your hair tie we have to buy you a new one, wait here." Grabbing her purse from her, he ran back to the accessory stall and bought the hair tie he wanted for Shiho. Returning back to the street where he left Shiho and the shopping bag, he saw her crouching down while slapping her cheeks and meditating.

"What are you doing now? Here you go." He placed the purse on her knees and dangled the white hair tie in front of her. She looked up to Yzak and glared at him. His shorter hair was escaping the hair tie and it framed his beautiful face. The icy blueness of his eyes became cool as he grinned at his victory in their recent argument. "Want me to help you tie your hair?" He offered but Shiho grabbed the blasted hair tie.

"No, thank you, pervert. You might do something unimaginable to me once again." Eyeing Yzak suspiciously, Shiho angrily replied as she tied her hair for the second time that afternoon.

"You have pretty hair and now a pretty hair tie to accompany it." Yzak complimented as he patted her head.

"I really don't know what you are trying to say, but people say that when someone compliments your hair or eyes, you are not pretty." Shiho said as a matter of fact, leaving Yzak with the shopping bag.

"Fishing for compliments are we?" Yzak teased as he ran after her.

"Of course not, I was just telling you a quote I once heard." Shiho coolly replied not wanting another episode of push Shiho on the brick wall and yank her hair.

"If you say so..." Yzak whistled, beckoning the wind to come and blow a cool breeze. "Say, how long did you grow it to that length?" Yzak asked keeping the conversation light as they walked to where the boys where.

"I don't remember. How about you? Your hair and eyes are pretty too." Shiho pointed out earning a suffused blush on Yzak's cheeks.

"Are you trying to say something about my physical appearance or something?" He indignantly replied trying save at least dome of his ego.

Shiho laughed calmly, "Are you doubting your narcissistic tendencies now?"

Yzak gave her a glare and replied darkly, "If you must know, I am comfortable with how I am and look like so I really don't care about how people see me or think of me."

A dark atmosphere suddenly dawned on the two. "I've noticed."

"Good to know."

"Sometimes you have to think about others too and not only yourself, because you will never know if the people you encounter everyday has the same confidence you have in themselves or _not_."

"That's not my problem maybe those people must stop worrying about how others think about them and try to love themselves. They should stand up for what they want and love to do to have confidence and not rely on what others expect and need from them."

The purple-eyed woman looked at Yzak and smiled. "I'll forgive you for what happened a while ago because you made my day. Let's get the boys and make dinner. The sun's setting."

The blue-eyed city boy looked appalled at the country girl walking in front of him. He did not ask for an apology because he did not do anything bad last night. _Or did he?_

The orange glow of the setting sun, gave a beautiful shimmer on her long lustrous hair. The crystal rose sat primly on the edge of her hair, his blue eyes drawn to it as it bumped on Shiho's back. Making their way back to the bakery, they were met by the twins who were munching on gingerbread men. Ren held on Shiho's hand while Rin on Yzak's.

"Nee-chan, why is there a rose clinging on your hair?" Ren inquisitively asked as he poked it.

"Don't poke, you little devil. It might break." Yzak irately swatted the little boy's hand.

"Meanie!" Ren yelled at Yzak as he sulkily munched on his gingerbread man.

"Nii-chan, why are you wearing a ponytail?" It was now Rin's turn to ask.

"It was hot, my hair was getting damp. I pulled it up. I look great, don't I?" Yzak playfully asked as he pointed at his ponytail, which was really out of his not so obvious volatile character.

Rin nodded.

Ren mouthed, _girly_.

Shiho scoffed.

Yzak, expectedly, snapped. 

_-to be continued-_

**Thyme's Notes:** Hi there everyone! I hope you have been happily reading along. Thank you to everyone who has taken their time reading this chapter and following this story! I'll be doing my best to keep you entertained! I'd also like to hear about your comments! It makes me all the more inspired when I read about your comments! So do leave something for me! :3 Love you people a lot!


	7. Spearmint

Chapter 7

_Warmth_

_~Spearmint_

The next morning, a healthy shower of rain poured over the dry lands. Everyone was lethargic, languid and to call it simply, everyone was feeling lazy. The pitter patter of the rain on the roof and windows lulled the black cat to sleep as it perched on the window sill. Yzak was thankful he didn't have to go to the fields today and finally have extra hours for sleeping in. The harvesting of the vegetables yesterday zapped his energy more than just tilling the land. He had to carry the stupid woven baskets back and forth to the barn with manual labor and each one of the fifty baskets were all to be carried by him.

When someone knocked on his door, he groaned into his pillow. Trying to decide whether to ignore Shiho, or pretend to sleep and wait until she goes away. A minute passed and the knocking did not stop. Annoyed with the overly persistent woman, he dragged his blanket along with him as he approached the door.

"It's raining. I want to sleep in. I'm tired" Yzak decided for himself as Shiho pulled his sheets off of him and told him to change his clothes for breakfast.

"If you want to sleep in, finish all your chores first, then you can lounge all day if..."

_There's an if, blimey... _Yzak thought looking at Shiho's mouth, spouting words like learn, cooking and help her in sewing.

"Did you just say sew?" Yzak asked with a rising intonation.

"Yes, I did. Get dressed before our breakfast turns cold." Shiho returned his blanket and marched downstairs. Again her hair swaying side to side, just before she disappeared downstairs he caught a glint from the crystal rose hair tie.

"Babysitting, cooking, sewing... I wonder what mother placed in the letter. I hope it does not involve me being sold as a cross-dressing maid." Yzak shivered at his thoughts and shrugged off his black pajama top. Donning his lavender long sleeves and comfortable grey sweat pants, he was ready to spend his self proclaimed day off in the porch while watching the rain pour down all day and him sipping hot chocolate.

"YZAK! BREAKFAST!" Shiho hollered.

"Yeah! I'm coming down." Yzak replied, shutting his bedroom door.

*A*

"You're in charge of washing the dishes today." Shiho reminded him as she gathered the used and sticky plates.

"Fine but I'm going to sleep in after this, okay. You promised already!" Yzak quickly said before the brunette could react.

"I did not hear anything, Yzak. You're going to help me sew and that's final. After you finish washing those, come to the study." Shiho stated and went to start on her work for the day.

After the final dish had been washed and wiped dry, Yzak obediently trotted to the study. Opening the heavy red oak door, he saw a bolt of black cloth scattered on the floor and a basket of threads and yarns that lay on the red carpet of the study. The room was illuminated by the roaring hearth and the television.

Yzak rubbed his eyes and blinked repeatedly, making sure he was not hallucinating about a television. Approaching the red velvet couch, he sat beside Shiho and pointed at the television. "Is that what it looks like?"

"What do you mean?" Shiho asked the platinum blonde who looked dumbfounded.

"The television set." Yzak looked at her blankly.

"Yeah, do you want to watch a show or something?" Shiho gave him the remote control and continued sewing.

Yzak glared at the unaffected woman, he who thought that technology was forbidden in the countryside almost died of not having a cellphone, iPod, iTouch, computer, car and his other gadgets. Grabbing the remote control from Shiho's lap he intently looked at the screen and clicked from channel to channel.

_They even have cable t.v._

Switching back and forth looking for a good channel he grabbed a padded chair and brought in front of the television.

"_Who will be the next..."_

_Click._

"_Just add a pinch of salt and pepper..."_

_Click._

"_...they have finally reached a tie breaker..."_

_Click._

"_...chirp chirp... The natural habitat..."_

_Click. _

"_The only different thing about the Ferrari's 6 horse power engine..."_

The sound of the voice of the narrator droned in. Finally Yzak stopped changing the television channel. Seeing he was so occupied with watching near the television set, Shiho called his attention. "Yzak, sitting in front of the television, that close will damage your eyesight."

"Yes, mother." Yzak automatically replied as if he was programmed to it. Shiho was dumbstruck she laughed inwardly and called his attention again.

"Yzak, did you not hear me? Move away from the set."

"Mother, can't I watch my show in peace for heaven's sake!" Yzak met Shiho's eyes and he involuntary blushed, remembering what he said. Turning off the television to avoid further idiocy inflicted on himself, he joined Shiho in sewing.

"So what do I have to do?" Clearing his throat, the blushing platinum blonde sat back beside Shiho once again.

"I thought you were enjoying your show? Go on." Shiho bit her lip, suppressing a laugh.

"I wonder what's so funny." Yzak sarcastically muttered as he played with the bolt of cloth with his feet.

Looking down on his feet, as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, he felt Shiho pat his back. "I guess you miss your mom's scolding too." Yzak was going to retaliate viciously at Shiho if she continued to joke with him but he saw her eyes were now sincere.

"Let's not talk about that... Just teach me how to sew already so I can go to sleep." Yzak decided to let go of the topic and picked up the bolt of fabric.

"If you say so..."

The brunette now focused all her energy in teaching Yzak the basic stitches. Running stitches, even and uneven stitches as well as backstitches, everything was going well except Yzak kept on pricking his left middle finger each and every time he poked the fabric with his needle. A string of curse and bad words flowed out of Yzak which earned him a glare or a slap on the shoulder from Shiho.

"_Bullshit!" _

"_Fuck!" _

"_Bitch! I don't want to do this anymore!" _Throwing the fabric on the carpeted floor and sucking his thoroughly poked finger.

Shiho's patience finally snapped. "YZAK JOULE! Do you kiss your mother with that dirty mouth?"

Yzak was startled with Shiho's angry voice that caused him to press his palm on a pin cushion, filled with pins and needles. Another round of blasphemous words came out of Yzak's mouth.

"That's it. Your mouth needs rehabilitation. I don't know if Ren and Rin already got your profane language." Shiho got a paper from her father's table and asked Yzak to write down the every curse word he knew. Refusing to do what Shiho told him, he folded the paper into a paper plane and threw it towards the fireplace.

"Fine, I guess you are ashamed of those words if you don't want to write them down. Let's see..." Shiho now wrote the most prominently used offensive words by Yzak. "Now, look here," she pointed to the word _Bullshit_ with her pen a long line of other words were queued, "If you want to say this word" pointing at the word again, "you have to say the word 'POO'." Shiho said with a straight face.

Yzak clutched his head and wrapped his other arm around his body. Shiho heard a wheezing sound from him. Trying to gain composure, the platinum blonde pinched his lips together and covered his mouth with his left hand, a blush forming on his cheeks, his eyes hidden by his silver bangs as his head was bowed.

Shiho heard a knock on the door. "Fine, be that way." Shiho threw the paper and pen at Yzak before leaving him at the study.

_Idiot._

Shiho flushed and thought about what was wrong with what she said.

*A*

Arriving in front of the door, she peeked through the peep hole and saw Miriallia and a blonde tan boy. Opening the door quickly, Shiho saw that they were drenched. "Miri! You should have sent a message in advance!" Shiho pulled Miriallia inside and hugged her getting her clothes dampened.

"YZAK!?" A tandem of voices shouted as Shiho looked confusedly at Yzak who was languidly going out of the study.

"Miri! Don't tell me! You're having an affair with Yzak so you kept him here!" Dearka accusingly said as he pointed at Yzak, his eyes becoming teary. Miriallia mildly annoyed with her ever dramatic and idiotic boyfriend she gave him a healthy hit on the back of his head.

"I was shocked as well Dearka! You are such an idiot, sometimes I wonder why I put up with your nonsense." Miriallia sighed and looked at Shiho, asking in disbelief. "Shiho, why is that silver-capped volcano here at your house?"

"You mean him?" Shiho asked, gesturing her thumb at Yzak.

The drenched couple nodded in sync.

"He's undergoing rehabilitation." Shiho said in an uncaring voice, leaving the three to get dry towels for her best friend and her lover.

"Yzak , you never told me you were under drugs! Maybe that's why you were always snappy when I call you at 2 am in the morning." Dearka wrapped his arm around his torso and the other hand lay over his cheek as he wondered.

Yzak approached Dearka and clobbered him. Miriallia thanked him as she got a fresh dry towel from Shiho. "Dearka, you totally deserve that."

"Bu-bu-but! She said Yzak was undergoing rehabilitation, if he wasn't on drugs then my only conclusion on why Yzak is always angry is destroyed! Ruined! " Miriallia stared at him angrily and wanted to ignore him _completely_ but she _really_ wanted to say something or peace would never shine upon her. So she did the latter.

"Dearka, I think you need to go under rehab too. You hallucinate too much and daydream all day. I don't think that's healthy, I read this article before that if you stare and think of nothing for a long time, your brain cells die and mind you they don't replenish. And also for your information, Yzak is always angry because he has to deal with you all day."

"Well at least my hallucinations and day dreams are full of us getting happily married and having 12 beautiful daughters and sons!" the blonde dreamily said as he floated off into wonderland again.

Miriallia felt goosebumps rise all over her body. "If that was your long term plan with me, you better start searching for a new girlfriend, thank you very much. I'm not the mothering type."

Dearka turned paper white and dramatically fell on the floor and sobbed childishly, murmuring he'd rather die of hypothermia than receive a towel from Shiho so that Miriallia will realize how important he was to her and he was going to haunt Yzak and drive him to have dementia.

"I don't think you're gonna die that easily from being wet from the rain, mister." A little boy chimed in the conversation. He too was drenched together with his twin.

"Nee-chan, is it true that if you took a shower in the first rain of summer you can be invisible? Can you see us?" Rin asked as he ran around Shiho and Yzak and retrieved a towel then ran back to Ren to share the towel and wrap it around their shoulder like a cape as they pretended to be superheroes.

"Who told you that? I can see you perfectly. Now close the door and get away from the gusty wind! You might get sick. Come and we'll prepare a hot bath. Really, you two, I thought you were sleeping in!" Shiho concernedly ushered the twins.

"Dearka, you heard the kids. No one dies of rainwater. Stop the waterworks…" She gave him a reprimanding look. "And the theatrics…" She added.

The despairing blonde nodded his head under the damp towel and laughed. "Don't worry Miri, Yzak knows I love him, whatever shit or stunt he does. I was just kidding around since I missed him. Though I know it wasn't a funny joke. Sorry if I offended you." He patted the short haired brunette's petite and soft hand.

"I love you, Yzak Joule!" Dearka flashed a big white smile at Yzak. "See Miri, I love him but not as much as you, of course. You're my number 1."

"Now you remember I'm here. Go to hell." Yzak scowled at him, his brows furrowing as he left the two lovebirds. He never liked watching public displays or affections it never fails to make something bad in his stomach. The two never ceased to amaze him. Their power of isolating themselves from their company was incredible, it was as if they were talking about him and he wasn't there. Another thing was they were even more bipolar than him. They seriously need to find a psychologist before they completely lose it.

_How exhausting._

*A*

The twins quickly stripped off their wet clothes and ran into the steam filled bathroom, happily squealing in delight thankful for the hot bath water. They were freezing but nothing beats being invincible.

"You two, wait for me before you start soaping okay? I'll just put these clothes in the drying room." Shiho picked up their wet scattered clothes.

"Okay!" The two chorused while flicking water at each other. Going out of the bathroom, she bumped into their frowning silver haired errand boy.

"What's the matter Yzak?"

"I just remembered how tiring it was keeping up with them." He sighed and stared at Shiho intensely, looking deeply into her clear amethyst eyes. He saw himself reflected in her eyes, looking distraught. He decided to let go of his irritation with Dearka and his hold on her gaze.

"I'll help the brats in taking a bath. You go and entertain your friend. I promise I won't drown them in the tub." With that, he closed the door and locked himself and the 2 children in the bathroom.

"Yzak! I better see them alive and kicking or else I'll drown you in the deep well! Did you hear me?" A roar from Yzak and a shower of laughter from the twins answered her. Feeling annoyed with herself for her unnecessary anxiety at the platinum-haired city boy she headed out to see her friend.

"_I wonder where they went. They're not here." _Shiho wondered as she found no one in the living room. She heard a door closing upstairs. "Miri! Are you upstairs?"

"Yeah! I'm sorry I wanted to ask permission but the blockhead kept pushing me to find a bathroom already. He said he felt he was going to catch a cold. We all know only idiots catch colds and I think he knows he's an idiot by birth." Miriallia skipped downstairs in a simple white blouse and jean shorts. In her arms were their wet clothes and towel.

"It's a good thing he isn't an easily offended person." Shiho pointed out, wondering how the blonde boy was able to handle the bashing he receives from Miriallia and Yzak. It must be very disheartening at times.

"I know. Remember what I told you before about the three kinds of idiots?" The journalist reminisced.

"I wouldn't forget that joke that literally made my whole week happy. I remember categorizing everyone in town! The first category is the person is just acting like an idiot, right?" Shiho knowingly smiled, feeling the child in her rise up.

"The second type is the idiot who knows that he is an idiot." Miriallia laughed.

"And the deadliest type is the third." Shiho mentioned, Miriallia nodded along as they both spoke in unison. "The idiot that doesn't even have the slightest clue that he is an idiot!" Peals of girlish laughter erupted from the brunettes.

"I missed you!"

"Me too, Miri me too… Let's dry these and sit down for hot chocolate in the study. I've started the fire in there." The short haired brunette followed her friend to the drying room all the while talking about how much she missed her and their sleepovers when they were younger.

After that they proceeded in the kitchen and prepared 6 cups of steaming hot chocolate with floating marshmallows for everyone.

*A*

"I wonder if Yzak was able to bathe the twins alright." Shiho said as they brought the cups to the study room. Miriallia thought she heard something wrong with her statement.

"Shiho, did you just say that Yzak bathe your brothers?" She asked while blinking owlishly at Shiho.

"I think I did say that. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Something wrong? I think that was utterly and disturbingly wrong." Miriallia said in a serious tone. Seeing Shiho with raised brows, she laughed boisterously and carefully placed the tray on the coffee table. She sat down beside Shiho and tried to contain her amazement. "Shiho, you should've heard yourself. Yzak Joule and kids don't get along. Most kids think Yzak eats children for breakfast. So I can't even imagine him taking care of kids."

"Oh, Miri, if you only knew. He sends and fetches them from school, cleans up after them and sometimes when he can't take watching the twins playing with toothpaste instead of brushing their teeth, he, himself brushes their teeth all the while bickering about cavities and tooth fairies." Shiho fairly remembered one night when she saw Ren happily grinning at Yzak while the said platinum blonde brushed the boy's teeth vigorously.

If only Miriallia's jaw could drop down on to the floor, so she opted to slap herself and pinch her friend. "Is that all true? Or were you only dreaming then Shiho? Because I am willing to bet this month's salary that Yzak…" Miriallia's words trailed off as Yzak entered the room clutching two pairs of pajamas in his hands and two naked boys ran around the room.

"definitely…" The brunette just had to stop talking to watch the scene unfold before her eyes. "hates kids."

"Rin! Ren! Stop making it hard for Yzak. I told you two might get colds! Do you want me to ground you two for one week?" Shiho menacingly said that the twins ran to Yzak to hide from their sister.

"You brats! After making me run after you, you two have the guts to come back and turn me into a shield? That's it clothe yourselves on your own." Yzak scowled and dumped their clothes on their heads and grabbed the remote control for the television and a cup of hot chocolate. The twins looked unmoved at his boiling temper and seemed to be immune.

The twins quickly dressed and grabbed the two smaller mugs and sat on each side of Yzak and quietly watched the car racing show with him.

"Hey! Miri! I was wondering where everyone went to!" Dearka cheerfully entered the room and sat beside Miriallia.

"Shiho, before I forget. This is Dearka Elsman, bedgrudingly, he is my boyfriend." Miriallia looked as if she was appalled and all of her energy was zapped because of the statement.

Yzak quickly glanced over his shoulder at the other three people occupying the room, secretly eavesdropping while pretending to watch the show.

"Great to finally meet the acclaimed Shiho Hahnenfuss! Miri's always, Shiho this and Shiho that whenever we go travelling. As his boyfriend, I promise to take care and love her forever, don't you worry!" He beamed at Shiho and shook her hand which she quickly pulled away and offered him a cup of hot chocolate.

"That's great then, Miri's lucky to have someone looking after her. She had always been an adventurous one." She gazed lovingly at her friend and genuine happiness showed in her eyes, happy that her best friend wasn't as lonely as she first imagined with her living in the city and practically away from home every day. "You were drenched a while ago, so here drink up. It'll warm you." She said with a small smile.

"Will do! I love hot chocolates with marshmallows, don't I Miri?" Dearka faced his lover who was currently staring at Yzak and the twins interact about cars and how perfect hot chocolate is for his rainy afternoons.

"Shiho, I'd have to say you have great genes. Your brothers were able to tame Yzak." The fascinated journalist whispered.

Dearka too was fascinated at the trio and quietly snuggled beside Miri while Shiho continued her sewing through the cosy afternoon.

_-to be continued-_

_**Thyme's Note:** Hi everyone! Thank you for reading and reviewing I'm sorry if the story seems to have no story line or plot or endpoint in which you are wishing to have. I know it's kinda boring at times but do please bear with me because I'm still building up the characters and I just go along where my inspiration takes me also I don't believe in love at first sight then everyone quickly falls in love with no justification and goes happy ever after. I'm ranting but what the heck I hope you enjoy this chapter... Reviews are very much welcomed! Maybe you guys can suggest some scenes you'd want to happen since I have no plot yet in mind on how this story is going to end so more Shizak moments are gonna be witnessed, I guess. Love you all! :D _


	8. Thyme

Chapter 8

_Strength_

_~Thyme_

Evening finally came to the cosy Hahnenfuss household with the added company of a recently drenched couple and a volatile silver haired man. All were still gathered in the warm room but when the grandfather's clock in the study chimed, the amethyst eyed woman decided that she should start preparing dinner. The two brunettes left the study with the two-raven-haired-peas-in- a-pod in tow who were extremely pre-occupied with a certain blonde's phone. Predictably no one noticed that they had it, everyone seemed to be wrapped up in their respective worlds.

When the four exited the room and no audiences were left for his performance, Dearka spoke up. Consequently, Yzak felt he had to or rather needed to screw up his handsome face.

The bronze colored man started his skit. "Is it me or we're really destined to be together?" He romantically whispered as he clasped Yzak's hand in his.

The silver haired one uninterestingly replied, swatting the tanned boy's hand away from his as if he had a disease. "I'd rather prefer that you say that it's a small world, Romeo. Do you want me to call your Juliet?" He grimaced on the later part wishing his best friend's lover was around to give him a bitter dose of his medicine.

Yzak would be an acclaimed hypocrite if he would say he hadn't missed his best friend's annoying antics that never ceased to anger him when he was happy or amuse him when he was pissed off. Smirking at him, they grabbed hands and firmly gripped each other as they patted one another's back.

"Okay, okay I don't want Miri to get pissed off right now. So, can I ask why Yzak Joule is here?" Dearka asked, his tone now taking a serious hint. He had been concerned when he couldn't contact his friend and found out that their family's estate was empty when he visited. He got so shell-shocked he had to beg Miri to help him report a missing person at the police station and it was for a guy named, _Yzak Joule_. The incident ended up with a fuming woman named Miriallia Haww towing a man out of the local precinct with an enormous buldge on the head, named Dearka Elsman.

Yzak pursed his lips together and tsked. He really didn't want to admit to his long time friend that his mother finally got fed up with his antics and sent him to the country side to change his ways and get a life. Well the later was according to his instincts because he never had the chance to ask his uncle about the letter his mother wrote him.

"Earth to Yzak! Hello? You still there?" The boisterous blonde kept on waving in front of his face.

Again Yzak callously swatted Dearka's waving hand in irritation and went on to reply to his question. He already knew he wouldn't get any peace starting now if he didn't answer him with a reply that will quench his unfathomable curiosity about things he shouldn't care about.

"I think Mother got fed up with my _activities_ in the city. I still don't know why she sent me here. But I'm guessing it's for me to get serious with life and change my ways."

The blonde quietly churned the information and scoffed in an unnerving manner that made Yzak regret his actions. "Well that's rich coming from a mother who was never there to take care of her only child." Dearka leaned on the couch and crossed his arms on the back of his head.

"If she only knew you were just vying for attention. I mean you have always been a decent guy and that time you really were just going in your midlife crisis. She didn't have to send you away. Talk about drastic." Dearka whistled, a low tune coming from his lips."And here I thought she loved you so much! She even vowed to get me a restraining order from you if I wouldn't stop teasing you as a mommy's boy!"

"Okay, that's enough babbling Dearka!" Yzak pointed out in an irritated tone. He hated that he talked badly about his mother but every single thing that the blonde mentioned was true. It was true that he only did those things was for him to get attention from his mother which he didn't get when he was younger. He liked that she worried for him when he got home drunk and looked after him when he got into fights. Maybe he too was wrong when he didn't just vocalize what he wanted from his mother. He knew that she was busy because it was for his future but what the heck! He was a selfish brat, well a _grown-up_ brat. He wanted his mother with him always and a good life.

When his mother sent him away a part of him had been happy but mostly he was still begrudging her silently in his heart. He didn't know why, he couldn't put his finger down on why he felt that way. Actually he was enjoying his simple lifestyle here, in Shiho's home. It was quiet and peaceful. He was even getting better in controlling his anger and as much as he hates to admit it the twins had brought the rowdy little boy in him. Maybe if he wasn't working in the farm and taking care of the kids and doing chores he'd be a lot happier in his situation, who knows. He did miss the fast-paced city life riding in his car or his motorcycle and chasing his dreams.

"So… Do you want to ditch this place then?" Dearka cut him off with his jolly tune.

Yzak just looked at him with conflicted eyes.

*A*

"So Shiho, what do you think of Yzak?" Miriallia inquisitively asked her particularly defensive best friend when it comes to matters of boys and love.

"About Yzak? Well if it's physically, I think he is an attractive guy. Mentally, he's sometimes deranged when he undergoes hardship like manual labour. He hates it so much that I think he holds a grudge to it. Other than that I think he's a pretty decent guy and I'm happy that he takes such good care of the twins." Shiho stated while sautéing vegetables in the frying pan.

"Hmm… Well you are right about Yzak being handsome and deranged. A lot of women love that combination in a guy. What can you say about that, huh?" A giggle escaped her pale pink lips, biting it softly to control her mirth.

"I'll say it is a dangerous combination that any girl should avoid as much as possible." Shiho pointed out with her spatula.

"Are you speaking from experience, Shiho?" Miriallia hugged her friend from the behind with a grin that outshines the Cheshire cat's grin.

"What are you trying to say, Miri? If you think I like Yzak, I shall say once and a hundred times more that I don't have even an ounce of inkling to that feeling. Maybe I like him like how I like the twins, he kind of resembles them. Attention-seeking yet contrite when they know they did something wrong."

"Ooh, that's deep and I vote defensive!"

"Miriallia…" Shiho led on with a knowing tone.

"It's just that I want you to enjoy life too!"

"I am enjoying life. Do I look miserable?" Shiho sarcastically asked the brunette clinging to her.

"Yes." Miriallia softly whispered.

Taken aback. Shiho felt something pierce in her heart. She turned off the stove and finished up her dish.

*A*

"Wow! That's such a great dinner! I love your mash potatoes, pot-au-feu, sautéed vegetables and cranberry pie Shiho! You're such a great cook! You'll be great mom in the future!" Dearka exclaimed while patting his full belly.

The twins glared at him, at the mention of their sister becoming a mother.

Miriallia kicked him in the shin, ashamed of his antics.

Yzak scowled at Shiho's smiling and blushing face.

"That guy eats anything edible and not so edible things so don't mind him."

"Are you trying to say something, Yzak?" Shiho asked, her smiling face now gone.

"It's nothing, I'm just saying." Yzak stood up from his seat, annoyed at himself for blurting out those words. It was supposed to be a joke for Dearka but he aimed it at the wrong person.

Shiho hmphed at his moodiness and ushered the twins to get ready for bed.

"Yzak-nii! Wait for us!" Quickly the boys ran after Yzak currently employed as nanny while Rin remembered to return Dearka's phone.

"I was looking for this, good thing I didn't lose it. Thanks, kid!" Dearka exclaimed as he lovingly cuddled his phone. Just then it rang with an unknown caller. He raised his brows and followed Yzak as he answered the mysterious call.

"Miri, you don't have to help in cleaning up. You helped me prepare dinner already. Just go and rest. It's been a stressful day, you even travelled." Shiho reminded her as she pushed her friend out of the room and up the stairs. Miriallia looked at her with sleepy eyes and yawned.

"Don't take too long. I'll stay in your room right?"

Shiho nodded and went back to the dining room.

Upstairs, Yzak stared blankly at the twins who were brushing their teeth. Still thinking about what Dearka told him. The farm really didn't need his assistance and sometimes he just adds to the problems. Like the other day he dropped a basketful of eggs and a jug of milk. He even unconsciously angers Shiho from time to time. She was like the innocent dandelion in the field and he was the harsh wind that's making her lose her petals.

The night progressed with him and Dearka talking about how he found his house empty and Sophie suddenly calling him awhile ago and bombarding him, asking him about Yzak's whereabouts.

"Sophie, who?" Yzak inquired not knowing who they were talking about.

"The blonde girl, with superficial boobs? The girl you helped from his bastard of a boyfriend that ended you up with a sore fist."

"I don't quite remember. I think I was drunk when I did that. Are you sure I helped her or the guy insulted me?"

"Of course, I sobered up when I heard you were fighting _for a girl_." Dearka chuckled lightly.

"The hell with you!" Yzak scowled and punched him on the shoulder. It was a good thing the twins were fast asleep and bunking in his bed once again or else they would tell on him to Shiho, making a punching bag out of his friend.

"You can't blame me for that! I mean any girl would kill anyone or do anything just to become your girlfriend and I think that girl's brain combusted into nothing when YOU, the great YZAK JOULE, helped her out. It was something that one can only see in a million years! And now she's pining for you like a _bitch in heat_." Dearka's eyes darkened as he finished his statement, making the room's temperature drop a few degrees.

"Stop that or I just might kill you with my bare hands. Does Miriallia know that she called you? She's going to be _colossally_ pissed off when she finds out you gave your number away." The angry azure eyed man clobbered his friend. Feeling ashamed for forgetting something as monumental as helping a girl who was actually a bitch and now he felt he was falling into the darkest depths of the sea. He hated it when girls give meaning to everything he does. For god's sakes he wasn't a dictionary or a coloring book that needs someone to color everything he does as pink or red to signify he loves her. Can anyone here understand the meaning of platonic? He sighed and fell into the futon they prepared on the floor.

"Hey! That's below the belt! Why would I even give my number to her? She must have seduced one of our friends to get my phone number. Am I going to be doomed for the rest of my life now?"Dearka turned off his phone to get some peace and quiet now that the blonde bimbo was harassing his beloved phone.

Sighing in despair, he tried to channel the bad vibes away. He was _so_ going to kill whoever gave his number away when he gets back.

"Now that I think about it maybe, you, being here isn't such a bad idea. Plus Shiho's a great woman and she doesn't look at you like the way women in general look at you. I bet its refreshing isn't?" The blonde joined him in lying down. "Miri was like that also. She didn't fall into me like the others. I was the one who fell into her." He continued and giggled like a girl in love, he completely forgot about the bloody predicament he was in a few seconds ago.

His idiotic friend had a point maybe that was why sometimes he forgets about his usual demeanour when faced with Shiho. It wasn't because she was someone special to him, it's just she's someone he's never experienced before. She was an unknown factor in his equation, in his life that he has yet to solve. What's more he liked getting attention from her. It was really setting him off. Thinking of the long haired brunette, his mind drifted off to that day in the market making him drowsy as warmth filled his chest.

*A*

The final soapy dish was rinsed and Shiho wiped her wet hands on her apron. Seeing to it that the tables and floor were clean, she turned off the lights in the kitchen and dining room. Changing her slippers into her rubber boots, she grabbed her basket of tools and headed for the greenhouse.

The rain had stopped from pouring down and only a slight drizzle was spraying over the land. The earth was muddy and it squelched under her boots. Taking a deep breath, the ever busy brunette enjoyed the after rain smell of the surroundings. Everything just smelled intoxicatingly new and clean.

Arriving at the slightly cool greenhouse, she took into account the flowers that she needed to harvest for the upcoming order tomorrow morning. It was good that the tulips grew beautifully without problems or else there will be trouble again with the orders. With the list checked and accounted for, she started her normal routine with her flowering and blooming plants.

Happy that she accomplished her task within an hour, she hurriedly returned to the warm house and continued sewing. After an hour and a half more, her eyes drooped close and she fell into a deep sleep. Her tired body and mind finally succumbed to exhaustion.

*A*

There was something peculiar that morning. Yzak blinked up to see that it was dawn already and Shiho had not come up to his door knocking.

_Maybe it's my day-off._

The silver haired man thought but realizing that Shiho will never let him do so. Rising up from his futon, the three boys where still sleeping fitfully. As quietly as he could he left the room and bounded downstairs, envisioning Shiho in the kitchen preparing a warm breakfast for everyone. However the kitchen was empty and it was already 5 o' clock in the morning. Usually Shiho would be starting to cook breakfast which would commence at 6 or 7 o' clock depending on the menu because everyone ate here together which he, secretly, enjoy. Really, who here doesn't want company while eating? It's more enjoyable to eat with someone to share it with, right?

Hastily he ran up the stairs and checked her room. He insensitively opened the door to the girl's room but only saw Miriallia on the bed and the other side was empty.

_This is such a peculiar morning. She didn't oversleep did she? She had an upcoming order today at 7:30 am so she should be awake. _

The bathrooms were empty as well as the other rooms except for the study which he had not checked yet. Huffing in annoyance in running around the house like a madman, he went downstairs for the 3rd time. Opening the heavy door, he finally found the missing punctual brunette. She was sleeping on the couch holding a needle and cloth in her hands. The room was awfully cold since the fire had died in the middle of the night and still she looked as if she was uncomfortably hot.

Pulling the needle from her hands and into the pin cushion he softly tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, it's morning already."

The sleepy woman only sighed in reply and fought to open her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 5:20. You have to harvest your flowers right?" Yzak stated as he watched her rub her eyes in an effort to wake up. "What time did you go to sleep anyway? You seem to be so tired."

"I don't remember. Thanks for waking me up. I'll prepare breakfast and pick the flowers after." Shiho looked up at him. A slight flush was coloring her cheeks.

Yzak couldn't help himself hum in agreement and stare at the newly awakened girl in front of him. She looked so endearing with her soft ruffled hair and sleepy violet eyes. And of course her flushed cheeks didn't escape his meandering azure gaze.

Shiho put away the cloth in her hand and grunted in frustration while looking around her unfinished work. She sighed and remembered that she had company, gathering her wits and ignoring her heavy and throbbing head.

_Everything hurts._

She stood up on her wobbly legs, gaining assistance from the cushion's arm. When she thought everything was going to be fine, everything spun out of her control. Her vision blurred and black spots entered her sight.

Yzak started to walk towards the door when he noticed her to be waiting for him to go away. But when he glanced back at her, he saw her falling down.

Adrenaline pumping in his veins, he got to her in a split second, picking her up from the cold floor and cradled her in his arms while he sat on the couch.

"Shiho! Are you okay? Hey? What happened?" Her glassy eyes were unfocused and kept pressing her fingers on her temples. She shuddered against him while biting her lips, not letting her whimper escape and wiping the hot tears escaping her eyes.

_-to be continued- _

**Thyme Notes:** Update! And the chapter is named after me! Yey! I've been a lousy writer to my patient readers and to my lovely reviewers. I felt so bad not responding to your reviews but I shall make amends to that since you really make me so happy with your support for this story which seems to be not progressing too fast! Haha and with no further ado:

**Sandyx5: **I have no words to express my gratitude for always being there to support me throughout my good and bad times. I'm happy that you continue to read on and I feel really loved that you make an effort to review each and every chapter that I have been posting. I'm really glad that I have captured your attention and thank you for making me realize that I have a talent for writing since you are gracing your presence in this story! You know what I mean by that. For everything, Mimou, I love you! :3 Don't be shy to tell me what you want to read in this fic okay? I'll be glad to write about it!

**FireMiner: **Thank you very much for voicing out what you think about the story, I really appreciate it. And also it makes me think on what I should write to make up for the slow progress and make you enjoy reading even with my sluggish plot line. I'm sorry for such a late reply to your reviews but know that it makes my day! Though sometimes you are random with your reviews, it makes me laugh, seriously I think that I just might follow your suggestions since I am a random and a cliché evader. Oh and for your last review, I will take up your offer with that scene. I like it! And no, being the 13th reviewer is not a bad omen. Actually this story really hasn't gotten that much reviews since I guess GSD isn't that popular anymore and also not a lot of people ship Shizak. But still I'm pretty happy even if I don't get a lot of reviews it's the thought that counts! :D

**TheRedSin: **Hi! I still remember you from my other story which I already deleted, Coincidences becomes Destiny. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to fulfil my promise in finishing that and so I created this new story that coincides with the plot but not really the same. Thank you for reviewing and it made me so happy that I didn't disappoint you that much with my writing habits. I hope that you will continue reading this story! Thank you for being such an adorable reader and reviewer! You make me smile and laugh with your comments! :D Akai no Tsumi, am I right?

**Raisa yusefin: **Hello there! Thank you for your very encouraging review and response to my author's note! I hope you are enjoying reading this story. I know how you feel about Shiho and that was my first response when I first encountered her in a story. It's true that she wasn't introduced that much in the series but in the manga there were some chapters dedicated to her. I was an avid fan of her that I really researched about her. I loved Shizak pairing the first time I read about them and now I ship them as well. I don't know where I got the idea that she was Yzak's lover but looking back in the series maybe she would be his lover since he was the only one who did not have a love story unlike the others and it was frustrating, right? Haha Shiho's character isn't really given unlike the other characters so I really just have to rely on my instincts on how I portray her. If you want you can tell me some tidbits that you'd like to add to her character in my story. Do keep reading, I'd love to hear from you again! And your name reminds me of my cousin, she's also named Raissah, just a different spelling though. :3

**To those who followed and favorited this story: **

**Sandyx5, moon3, I'mStillThinking, allhaillelouchandsuzaku, TheRedSin, keiandhikari10, and TCoatJackal: **Thank you very much! I hope you're still reading on and I would love hearing from you guys! I hope you don't hate me with such belated thank you's.

**To everyone reading:** We're on the 8th chapter I hope you can all support me all the way! :D Do tell me what you want to happen to this fic. Seriously, I'm just writing happy, fluffy, dramatic scenes and I haven't got a clue on what I really want to achieve! :D PM me you guys! Let's ship Shizak all the way! :3


	9. Harebell

_Chapter 9_

_Submission_

_~Harebell_

Twenty minutes had passed with _under the weather_ Shiho cradled in _shell shocked_ Yzak's embrace. She had fallen asleep again reluctantly. He had to keep his arms around her to keep her from slipping out of his grasp and unto the cold and unyielding floor. With the presently meek silver haired man's chest pressed again her side, the sense of comfort and security emanated from him, just like her father would do when she was younger and was sick. It was a few seconds after seeing Shiho cry and crumble that Yzak felt something stir inside him and it wasn't guilt. Subsequently, this was the first time in all of the twenty two years of his life that he didn't feel disgusted at seeing a female cry, with the exception of his mother since he hadn't seen her cry yet or maybe he wasn't supposed to see.

She looked very lovely with the silent tears that streamed down her face. He wasn't used to that and it made him feel like a psycho and a pervert. He was supposed to berate himself for waking her up when she was obviously fatigued and sick but now he was acting like a kid who seeing a butterfly making its way out of a cocoon for the first time. He was really fascinated at the current moment that was unfolding but the more he indulge himself into his fleeting feelings, the more he would be embroiled into a scandal when everybody else wakes up and sees them.

Gathering his wits, he manoeuvred Shiho into his arms and carried her like a princess. The shifting of position, stirred Shiho. With her eyes heavily lidded with exhaustion, she focused on Yzak's embarrassed face as he counted numbers softly, trying to keep his sanity. She couldn't even tease him. Her energy was already being drained by keeping her eyes opened. They finally reached her room and the moonlight blessed man struggled on opening the door with both his hands occupied with her.

Finding her voice, she offered in a whisper. "I'll open it."

Yzak trained his gaze at her, shock assaulting his body, he almost let go of her body. He wasn't expecting she would wake up and see him doing this _to_ her, _for_ her. When the door opened, Miriallia was just about to rise from bed. The look on her face was filled with mixed emotions. Shock, wonderment, curiosity and dare he say it, _bliss_ or was it _pleasure_?

"Miriallia, listen to me first before you go on with your unheard of accusations." Yzak quickly fired at her. The last thing he wanted from the other woman was romantic notions and harassment for her best friend. Surely, she would let her imagination run wild with her and spill her guts to her equally imaginative lover, who will again, surely love to make his day bloody damn fantastic.

Miriallia sat up from the bed and laughed softly. "I wasn't going to say anything at all Yzak. I was pretty surprised and thank you for breaking that very pregnant silence."

Yzak coughed, not wanting to shout when Shiho was still in his arms. Carefully, laying her down the bed, he couldn't avoid that moment, when he would be staring down at her flushed face, while he was still covering her body with his.

"Hey, are you okay?" The utterly concerned man let out, it was filled with so much concern that even his ears blistered red in embarrassment. Nonetheless he wanted to know what was happening to her.

"I-I-I'll be okay, later." Shiho breathe out. She was certainly sick, her face was burning up and the close proximity of Yzak's worried face was making her all the more uncomfortable.

"You should stay in bed and rest today. I'll do the chores… Somehow." Yzak turned his head away as he leaned away from her, feeling that the more he stared at her he would flush his face and catch her cold as well.

Miriallia at the moment was contemplating on whether or not to leave the two some privacy or continue to watch the two whisper at each other. She wanted to jump in joy and squeal her heart out but decided to keep quiet and left to find Dearka's whereabouts. She'll let them settle for now. She shouldn't stop the flower from budding so that it may bloom later on in life.

On her way to the next room, the twins and Dearka were already up and playing with his phone. She smiled at the image. Maybe creating a family with Dearka wasn't such a bad idea. Approaching the trio with a warm good morning, she crawled to Ren's side and placed him in her lap. Hugging his warm and small torso in hers as he intensely watched his brother play the racing game.

*A*

It was a breezy dawn, the sun has not yet risen up but the brightening horizon was a sign that morning has come while the moon lingered and looked transparent in the vast canvas of the sky. Today was the day Leon Hahnenfuss was going home.

He had a great time with his old folks fishing, singing, and reminiscing the past plus some _social_ _drinking_. Of course he wouldn't mention that to his daughter. The weeklong vacation was unexpectedly relieving. He actually forgot about his children during those 7 happy days and he didn't even have to worry one bit. Maybe it was because of Yzak's presence in their household. It seems he had given his undivided trust to Yzak without him realizing it. Sipping from his freshly brewed coffee, the Hahnenfuss patriarch wondered if that was a good or bad thing as he gazed at the rising sun from the east.

"Leon, are you ready to go?" A wobbly old man with thick glasses asked him as he approached him with a cup of steaming coffee in his grasp.

"Yeah, I hope we could come back here again and fish. This was a great vacation Grieg, thank you." He chuckled as the old man shook his head.

"It was my pleasure to invite you. It was good you didn't turn it down this year or else I would have nabbed you while you are asleep." He sniggered, throwing his head back in the process showing his crooked teeth.

Leon looked at him with amused amethyst eyes and drank a sip from his black strong coffee. "Is that so? Don't you worry I have someone to take care of the kids now so I can come. I think that was the sign that I was waiting for to come and join this trip."

"Ah, yes, Fynn is a very reliable boy. I never noticed he grew up from being an obnoxious brat and into a responsible man. Are you planning to marry off Shiho to him? I mean we are all getting old with rickety bones. Isn't it time to pass the farm to someone stronger? I believe you do like the boy, right?" Grieg pointed out as Leon nodded.

"He is, but I was talking about my late best friend's son who is currently residing in our place." Leon clarified. He was getting old and ailing. He wouldn't want his children to be unstable when he was gone. Shiho is a very reliable child and now a woman. He knew that sometime he had to give up his daughter to become someone's wife.

She had been a very loving sister and daughter to him and her service to the family is astounding. It was something that a lot of girls who grew up in a farm threw away to go and live in the city. Every girl in the country left as soon as they got a degree however Shiho stayed knowing she had to take care of her father and brothers.

"I think I'll let Shiho decide on that matter on her own but I won't be objecting to that if ever she decides to get married." Leon felt a mixture of feelings settle in his body but right now he was excited to go home and give the twins their new pet fish.

Grieg nodded at his words and patted his back in support, "If she ever gets married, that beautiful daughter of yours will never leave you. I see it in her eyes. She loves you very much."

Leon thanked his long time friend in his support and laughed the heavy atmosphere away that had dawned upon them.

*A*

Shiho fought to rise up from her bed, earning her a hissing reprimand from her platinum haired nurse. "I told you to rest. What are you doing?"

"If I lay down all day I would get sick all the more. I need to move and sweat this cold out." Shiho weakly replied, wincing a bit when she was hit by another dizzy spell. She shouldn't have slept in the study and walked in the rain.

"Just tell me what I have to do." Yzak argued, noticing how she tried to keep her resilient act.

"I'll do it. It's not that strenuous. I'll-"

"No." Yzak gritted out, callously severing her words. "You don't even have the strength to stand up."

He ran his hands through his silver locks and huffed in annoyance. His head was telling him to stop assaulting her but his heart told him to stop the woman. He got irritated with his undecided self and mulled at what he was feeling. Right now, all he wanted was to see her hale and hearty again, as soon as possible. Seeing her weak made him angry and unsettled for some reason and it wasn't because he'd have more chores but he'd rather see her bickering with him than to stay in her sick bed. Something heavy falls upon him when he sees people in their sick bed. To him it was the calling of the maker, the next step to get closer to _heaven_.

So his tirade continued, "Stop acting like you can do everything on your own. At least depend on me. What good do I bring here if you don't let me help you? Do you really expect me to let you work like that? Shiho, don't treat me like I'm a cold-hearted, unaffected and stupid bastard! I know I am all that sometimes but right now at least let me do this for you." He spewed angrily at Shiho, determined to make her see that she could do things properly and efficiently when he put his mind to it. He didn't want to see her fall like that a second time. He should be ashamed right now but it seems his face was wearing his angry mask.

Shiho was dumbstruck with his tirade. He looked really frustrated and it made her feel a little better. She wondered if she acquiring the characteristics of a masochistic being. Was she supposed to laugh, cry, slap him or embrace this silver haired beseeching man in front of her? She was at a loss of words and her fever was making her shed hot tears again. It was always like that when she was sick. It was her most effective indicator that she was sick. Hot, hot, tears streams down her face and her head heavy as a boulder.

"It's not like that Yzak." She closed her eyes to keep the image of his worried face at bay. She hated being a nuisance to others as well as imposing. She grew up being independent and it simply didn't sit well with her when someone tries to do her work for her. "I'll sleep for an hour and drink my medicine then I'll gather the flowers and finish my sewing then I'll rest and stay put for the rest of the week." She offered with a feeble smile however Yzak didn't budge his worried face still ensued added with a frown.

"Why are you so stubborn? What am I going to tell your father or your brothers if you get injured? _'She planned to prepare her death bed at the flower beds in the greenhouse'_ or _'She wanted to become sleeping beauty by continuously pricking herself shameless_!" Yzak angrily shouted at Shiho.

At that moment, Shiho let out a laugh but it made her sides and head hurt. At the same time, it filled her heart with happiness because he was the first person who ever subdued her. Maybe he really did care for her.

_That sounded so nice to hear, he cares for me too._

Yzak coloured at his outburst, realizing how childish and unrealistic the situations of how she would die. It should be added to the song 'Dumb ways to die' which he watched on the internet when Dearka posted it in his wall.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you liked fairy tales." She looked softly at him and instructed him on the chores she had to finish, the time they should be finished and to whom he should give it to when he was done.

Yzak sighed but he was happy, really happy even with an unforgettable blunder he would carry to his grave. At least he made her laugh. Adjusting the covers so that she was snugly warm and tucked in, he also drew the curtain closed to dim the room and help her mind and body to rest.

*A*

The twins helped Yzak in collecting the tulips. He was surprised that they were knowledgeable in the correct way of picking flowers. He had learned gardening because it was a hobby of his mother. It was her pastime in the weekends to make her relax. They had vast gardens and after breakfast, lunch and dinner, they had tea together in the ever-blooming grounds. Usually he would pick flowers to decorate their table and it would cheer her up and pat his hands lovingly. She usually had a tired expression but her eyes would light up and kiss his cheek whenever he did something she appreciated. Yzak always wanted to please his mother at the very least but when Ezaria got busier the more she forgot about Yzak's efforts. It was then he turned juvenile. It worked, he got his mother's attention again but mostly she nagged him and once she even slapped him. At least he got noticed.

Wiping a sweat on his brow, he watched the twins in counting the flowers. Skipping numbers here and there at first then they got tired of counting up to 50 and forgetting the rest they just concluded it was a hundred and forty-four pieces.

"Yzak –nii! We're done! Can we see nee-chan now?" The usually bubbly and irritating twins were worried and frantic. Their father was away and now their sister was sick, of course they're hysterical.

He huffed and nodded, taking into consideration their predicament. Without wasting a second, the two dashed off and left him to finish the chore alone. He had to complete twelve dozen tulips to set off for a delivery. He looked at his dirty hands and got back to work.

_Whoever ordered these tulips… I'll make them pick these themselves the next time they order… _

*A*

"I'm home!" Leon yelled the moment he set foot in the house. The only person, or better yet, _pet_ that greeted him was Isis who slinked back and forth between his pant legs. He wondered if the kids went shopping. Noticing a key in the holder near the door means they were home. He went upstairs to check in their rooms. Opening, Shiho's room he saw the twins cuddled on each side of Shiho who had a towel on her forehead while their silver haired border was sucking his finger.

"'Yzak, are you sewing?" Leon asked incredulously, making Yzak jump in surprise.

"You're back, uncle." Yzak greeted, putting the sewing aside. "Shiho caught a cold. I had to… finish the sewing for her." He added, unconsciously covering his mouth with the back of his hand while the other he stuck in his pocket.

Leon raised a brow at him and wondered how he got Shiho to rest. Even he had to back down when his daughter demanded her right to do her work when she was sick.

"Yzak! Shiho! We're back! Here's the medicine!" Miriallia happily announced as she opened the door. Her eyes focused on Leon and ran to him for a big hug.

"Uncle Leon! You're back! I missed you!" The brunette happily buried her face in the man's chest like when she was younger. He still smelled the same. _Warm and calming_.

Leon ruffled the girl's head and returned the embrace a little softer than her tight hug. "Miri, it's been such a long time! You've grown. I didn't know you were going to visit if I did I could have stayed and welcomed you." A light and warm atmosphere emanated from the two showing that he also treated Miriallia as his own daughter.

"I wanted to surprise you but I got surprised instead!" She exclaimed her bubbly disposition frothing over.

"How did that happen?" He placed his arm around her shoulders as a comforting gesture.

"Did you know that Yzak is a friend of mine? And my boyfriend is his childhood friend! I was so surprised that he was here!" Just then Dearka entered the room and was pulled by Miriallia in a good spirit.

"Uncle, this is Dearka Elsman, my boyfriend." She said to Leon and vice versa.

"Hello sir! I'm Dearka and I'm happy to have been your acquaintance." Dearka nervously said as he was faced with a serious face from Leon when he heard that he was his little Miri's boyfriend.

_If he was this scrutinising towards Miri's boyfriend, what about Shiho's? Will he shoot the bastard moment he introduces himself?_

Leon shook his thoughts away and saw Shiho awaken. "Father, you're back and… healthy… That's good"

"But you're sick. That's not good." He gave her a kiss on the cheek while she embraced him. The twins then followed suite in waking up. They grabbed unto their father and asked about their fish. He smiled and started telling them stories but bade goodbye for a while to the other occupants of the room for the obvious reason that he was being dragged by the excitable twins to their new acquired pet.

*A*

"What should we name him?" Rin estatically asked his brother as they watched their fish intently swimming.

"How do you get to know its gender anyway?" Ren pondered, making his brother clutch his head.

"Ahh… This is hard." The younger twin muttered.

"I know!" Rin exclaimed as if he had an eureka moment. "We have to think of a name that can be used by a girl and a boy." The older raven haired twin concluded, earning a bright smile from his enlightened brother.

_Children_._ How do they come up with such problems of their own? _

Leon wondered. Even he wouldn't have made naming the fish a problem, but how will they know if it was a boy or girl? He, too, was pulled into the vortex of thinking about fish genders.

*A*

Shiho continued to stare silently at Yzak. They were left in the room when Miriallia offered to cook lunch for everyone and Dearka followed her like a dog with a leash. The silver haired man was concentrating on his sewing. It was amusing to watch while he intently tried to sew a straight line. Shiho acknowledge that he was good with his hands and just needed to concentrate to achieve results. Currently, she was entertaining her sick self by watching Yzak sew. His face was serene but he would frown and throw some curses here and there when he pricks himself.

"Do you want me to help?" She couldn't stop herself from asking the question, she was getting bored lying on the bed.

Yzak just ignored her and went on sewing his next piece. He only had a few left and he was determined to finish it before other people recognize his sewing prowess. Shiho sat up from the bed, feeling a lot better but still warm. She noticed that a tick appeared in Yzak's jaw and he abruptly threw the cloth on the floor and approach her, pushing her harshly down the bed and back to his sewing.

After that stunt, she learned to quietly peer over her blanket, not wanting to get the brunt of Yzak's silent and scary treatment. It was far more daunting that his usual vocal self especially when his eyes were so turbulent. He really hated manual labour.

_Five more pieces..._

And he was done!

He heard a small thank you from Shiho and headed to the side of the bed where she was laying. Touching her forehead, he noted that her fever had gone down and her eyes weren't glassy as before. He had to say something. Anything. The silence and his presence in her room was making everything feel suffocating and awkward. He stayed still beside her and decided to show her his hand. "Do you see my finger? It's thoroughly pricked and it keeps on bleeding. If I die from blood loss or tetanus, you have to take responsibility for that."

Shiho gazed at him and laughed. She was in such a happy mode and ironically she was sick, her body felt sick but her heart was beaming and beating strongly, stronger than ever. The supposed ill brunette took off the blanket from her torso, freeing her hands. She then pulled his hand towards her, examining it first and not-so-expectantly popped the shamelessly stabbed finger in her mouth. At that very moment, Yzak's brain decided to shut down _everything_ except the burning nerve endings on his neck and face. His boiling blood waxed and waned then progressed down.

And then shit happens...

_-to be continued- _

Thyme Notes: Hiiya there! So my school is back on track again, unfortunately… I would try my best to update and make you, readers out there happy! :3 And I hope you liked this chapter! I would also like to thank the following truly encouraging people out there supporting me with their reviews, moving on! *clears throat and hope you imagine me saying this to you inside your mind, I guess, nevermind*

**TCoatJackal: **Thank you very much for your kind words and appreciation for my writing! *A* It makes me so happy as a story writer to hear/read this kind of comment from someone! You made me feel so fulfilled and inspired to go on writing and I know you too in the future will be able to do so! So keep writing and practicing control since we all know it's not always easy to make characters act normal especially if they aren't from us! I must admit that I have a really hard time portraying Yzak and Shiho, so I'm really glad that you think they are in character! From the bottom of my hypothalamus, I thank you! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and hope the butterflies in your stomach did not leave and become cocoons! So sorry about my rants! I like typing them! :3

**Fireminer: **Thank you for your encouragement, I shall continue writing as you have propositioned! I'm happy that you think the two are progressing! I promise to include Ezaria's thoughts soon in a chapter, hopefully also that scene you told me so stay tuned okay? :D

**TheRedSin: **I hope I have done justice to your favourite scene in a fanfic! Can I hear/read your thoughts about this chapter then? Yes, I'm squealing in happiness too and wished there was an episode like this in the anime… Do look forward to the next chapter okay? Knew it! It was you all along! :3

**DarkZero1718: **Thank you for favoriting and following Buttercups! I hope you read along and hope to hear/read from you! Please read and review, okay? Wishing you liked this update!:D

**Sandyx5**: Mimou, even if you didn't review here, I know you loved the last update because you PM-ed me! So you're forgiven! I hope you loved this chapter as well! I don't have anything left to say! Just keep in touch okay!

That's all folks and I hope you, current readers liked this chapter! Comments and reviews are really really welcome, okay? Wanna hear your thoughts about it and give me ideas too for scenes okay? Love you guys! A big big bear hug and warm kisses for everyone! It's June and it's rainy again! Yes to cold weather! Boo to being wet! Over and out yah guys!


	10. Camellia

_Chapter 10 _

_Admiration_

_~Camellia_

When Shiho was younger she valued honesty of all the virtues that her mother taught her then came along white lies, omission and exaggeration as she grew up. Right now as she stared across the dinner table, looking at the silver-haired man who openly displayed his distaste for the food they were eating, she wondered whether why secrets were created when it was bad to lie, omit and create stories. She turned her look at her father, then at Miriallia and lastly to her brothers. Would be alright if she kept quiet about their not-so-innocent encounter from her loved ones or should she tell them? Were secrets bad or good things anyway?

The brunette pondered as she tried to gulp down the thick creamy corn soup her father mad e, down her unusually dry mouth and throat. She bit her lip and shook her head, the scene creeping up her mind. A blush formed across her face, which garnered stares from everyone asking if her fever was coming back.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Shiho truthfully whispered, avoiding his electrifying worried blue gaze.

*A*

The sun was shining brightly and the after effects of the rain made the water droplets on the leaves glisten like diamonds under the sunlight. The scent of clean air was endlessly roaming the countryside, bringing a great deal of healthy air to everyone in the locality. The next door newly built and furnished house beside the Hahnenfuss' was now in the process of being occupied. A blooming and healthy 5-month pregnant woman bounded down slowly from the passenger seat of the shiny black Cayenne while her husband gentlemanly opened the door for her. The instant she laid her eyes on the house, she knew it was _love at first sight_. From the dark brown colored roof tiles to the ecru washed walls and the wooden swing in the porch with the climbing vines of flowers on the balustrades, she knew her stay at the country would be a momentous occasion!

Kira Yamato smiled at his wife Lacus Clyne-Yamato as she openly showed her approval of the house he had designed. He knew that she was going to love it. She had always told him everything she wanted for a country house and he brought it to life. Lacus engulfed him in a warm embrace and excitedly pulled on his arm to show her around their new home.

Up the porch Kira saw a black tabby cat. It was staring up at him with those adorable pair of amber eyes that he couldn't whisk his gaze away. He loved animals, cats especially. A lot of people said he was the dog type of person because he was a loyal person but he loved the versatility and agility of a cat. Cats are moody and more cynical but if you come to befriend them and get them to return your affection its satisfaction return is a level higher than befriending a dog.

Kira fell in love with Isis. The black feline kept on staring at him and mewled at him when he tried petting it. Smiling like an idiot, he persisted with his current exchange with the impossibly affectionate cat.

"Kira, how long are you going to play with cat?" Lacus looked down at her thoroughly amused husband and pouted. "I want to see the house, _now_!" With the exclamation, Kira was jolted from his current predicament and apologized. Pregnant women aren't to be messed with, their hatred is malevolent than a woman scorned. He didn't want to sleep on the floor again.

"Sorry Lacus the cat was just so…" The brunette man trailed off as his wife's happy demeanour deteriorated the longer he talked about the cat who was now rubbing its body around his legs. "Of course angel, this way." He sweat dropped and sighed in relief when he heard another amused yelp came from Lacus when she saw the large top to bottom windows located at their living room showing their blooming garden. Running to it, the windows were actually sliding doors that led to another porch then down to the garden. It was like a veranda on the first floor without the balustrades to block the view just like a wooden platform.

Her glittering powder blue eyes and blooming smile made Kira's heart race. He was so happy with his decision in marrying her. It was no doubt that this was the best decision he had made in his entire life, second was his becoming an architect. "Do you like it? I designed it especially with you in mind." The pink alstroemerias were flourishing together with the orange marigolds and white baby's breaths together with the different assortment of blossoming flowers.

"Like?" The fair haired woman asked incredulously. "I love it Kira! I never thought we'd have a garden, ever… And a porch too and this wonderful house!" Lacus said as she one by one demonstrated her delight for it. She ran to the garden, giving Kira a slight heart attack because of her condition, and spread out her arms and twirled round and round until she came back to Kira with a dizzy spell and smiling eyes.

"There's more to love. Wanna check the master's bedroom?" Kira asked excitedly as his beautiful wife nodded vigorously. Her usual pale complexion was flushed with energy.

"How about the nursery? I want to decorate it myself or is it done?" Lacus quickly asked as she remembered her visions about it. She wanted a wooden rocking chair with lacy cushions, a bookshelf filled with children's stories and a sense surround player in the room. Experts say that music help in developing the baby's brain.

"It's still bare. I kinda felt that you would like to take charge of decorating it." Treading her fingers in his, they headed to the wooden staircase.

"Kira, if we weren't married already I'd marry you again." Lacus mirthfully exclaimed as she pressed a chaste kiss on Kira's unsuspecting lips, earning her a slight blush and a reciprocated kiss. She really was happy they decided to have a house built in the country than in the city. Their condominium type of living was not really suitable to raising kids and as much as possible she wanted their children to enjoy their childhood under the healthy sunlight and breeze of the country. They wouldn't forsake the city and forget about it, they would just visit it from time to time to bring the children to enjoy themselves.

The bedroom was more amazing than the other rooms she saw in the house. This time the room was facing east, the top to floor windows created a wall of glass. It seemed to create an illusion that it was a set of picture frames depicting the nearby mountainside. Kira approached one of the windows and showed her it acted like a door but not sliding, it was a revolving one. Each one of the 9 windows acted like the one he opened. This side of the house always catches the cool breeze and opening the windows and locking them in place made the room airy. Holding on Kira's arm, he helped her out of the master bedroom and to the veranda. To her surprise, the flooring was made of enforced fibreglass making her see the garden below and the veranda from under and did not hinder the blue sky from below and acted as a roof for the porch in the living room. She loved absolutely everything about the house. It was making her decision all the more decided.

In the kitchen she had hanging gardens of herbs near the windows with their names written on the decorative clay pots. Everything she needed for cooking, baking and other kinds of cooking was located in their kitchen, she even had the urge to cook something grand for her lovable husband but stowed it for later. A trellis welcomed her when they exited the kitchen back door leading her back to the side where the garden was located. The whole period they were touring their new home she had a tingling sensation in her cheeks, keeping her smile in place.

After having the grand tour of their new home, they sat side by side under the pergola, with wooden benches with cushions decorating it. She laid her head on Kira's shoulder and sighed in delight, tucking her legs under her. "Kira, can we stay here even after my pregnancy? I'll tell the agency that I'll permanently stay here."

"Are you sure? What about your career? We're a long way away from the city, it's going to be hard travelling back and forth." The amethyst eyed boy looked at his wife with a questioning gaze.

"It's fine Kira. I was deciding whether to retire from the show business anyway. I would rather be a good wife and mother to you and our child. I was getting stressed from controversies all the time. If I want to continue singing I'll just go online and record." She stated while rubbing her rounded belly. Kira patted her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"If that's your decision, I'm happy to make it mine as well. I can work far from the city anyway. I just have to make a visit at least twice or thrice a month to check up on the company and the rest can be done here." He smiled and leaned down to kiss Lacus' protruding belly. Just then Isis, showed up, jumping out of a bush which gave them both a scare. They broke the silence with laughter. Kira ushered the cat towards him and it jumped to his lap.

"Do you want to keep him?" The rosette asked his husband as she petted it on the head. It rubbed its head more on her hand, loving the feel of its sleek coat under her palm and fingers then something caught in her fingers. It was a collar, it was black too and seemed to camouflaged itself in her fur. "Oh my… She has an owner already." Disappointment coloured her voice, she liked the cat's mellowness already and was willing to give her a home.

"Well that's a pity. She's really kind and mellow for a big cat." Kira picked Isis up on her forearms, like picking up a child with his hands under the armpits. He stared at her and bumped foreheads with her. "I guess we have to return you huh?" Isis mewled. She closed her amber yellow eyes and rubbed her head with Kira's forehead, tickling him with her fur.

"Maybe they'll let her come over from time to time." Lacus patted Kira's back as he continued to scratch under the feline's chin.

"I hope so. She's my _love at first sight_ cat." He sounded so dejected that Lacus couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"I think they'll do. Just show them this face and they won't be able to say _'no'_."

Kira nodded his head and let it softly fall unto her frail-looking shoulder.

"The collar reads…"

_Hahnenfuss Acres _

_Isis_

_Please return to R&R_

The kind hearted violet eyed man pulled up from his comfortable position and checked out the collar. "Guess we're lucky, angel. I know them." He genuinely smiled and laughed. "The owner's daughter was the one who helped me with the garden! They're really good people."

"That's great! Shall we pay them a visit?" Lacus asked, her eyes shining in anticipation. She was going to be greeting their neighbours! She had to cook and give a potluck or a pie or anything homemade to let them know they'll be in their care for the next indefinite number of years.

"Your wish is my command, angel." With that, Lacus giddily stood up and pulled her husband back to their very lovely kitchen!

*A*

Under the warm morning sun, against the cool breeze, three pink haired girls rode in a white convertible passing through the lush trees of the highway. They were on their way to their vacation house in the country. The eldest, Meer Hawke-Campbell, recently married and unfortunately abandoned by her husband for work purposes, had the fairest and longest hair of the trio. Its color resembled the petals of the sakura blossom. On the other hand the middle child, Lunamaria Hawke, sported a pixie cut and the youngest, Meyrin Hawke with pigtails, shared the same shade of deep fuchsia pink. The two younger women squinted at the whipping wind on their face as they rode at the backseat of their sister's new car. It was the first time their father allowed them to go out of the city with only themselves and no driver which means they should be having a swell time in their joy ride.

"Meer-nee, are you really sure you got the right directions? I don't seem to remember passing a vast field for almost an hour." Meyrin pointed out as she hung her head on the side of the car.

"Meyrin, we're on the right track. We're just on a very _very_ slow pace." Lunamaria interjected, staring at the speedometer not even hitting 10 kph.

Glancing at the car's instrument panel, Meyrin tsked. "At that speed, were going to arrive there at the evening and _sunburned_. I didn't even have the time to put on sun block because you were too excited to drive." Meyrin looked up to the sun and heaved out a sigh. "I wish I didn't go with you. I could be at the parlor right now getting a spa and a glorious date with someone at the movies."

"You two just shut it. I'm concentrating here so just stay put or else I'm leaving you at the side of the road. Got it?" Meer huffed in annoyance as she shakily gripped the steering wheel. It was an automatic transmission car, easier to drive than a manual one but the fact that they keep getting cut by large speeding trucks on the road was making her nerves shaky and her baby was just newly bought! She didn't want to see even a speck of dust, grime or scratch on its pristine white surface.

"Just put the hood back on and we're going to sleep." Meyrin requested and tried to soothe her warming skin. "I had enough Vitamin D for one day. Thank you."

"Fine as long as you two keep quiet. I don't want to hear from backseat drivers." The eldest complied and in a few seconds the sound of the whipping wind was gone and the stereo was playing. The aircon blasted cool air and made a smile on the youngest child and a frown on the middle child. She enjoyed the outdoors and nature at its best. Lunamaria kept her mouth shut than have the wrath of her older sister's panicked bantering and her spoiled youngest sister's tantrums. Sitting quietly on the corner, she prayed for a peaceful week in their villa.

*A*

The very day Shiho was nursed back to the pink of her health, which was a total of two days, Miriallia and Dearka had to return to the city and resume their jobs. The two promised to visit again as soon they get a long weekend and vowed to spend an entire day hiking and picnicking at the nearby mountain with the whole gang. Dearka backed up the car while the brunette enthusiastically waved at Shiho, Yzak and the twins.

"See you later guys!" She shouted as they finally sped off, leaving a trail of dust.

The identical boys ran back to investigate their fish. Yzak had told them that they sleep with their eyes open and they were going to prove that wrong. And that simple statement from Yzak made that their agenda for a whole week of their vacation.

Shiho went back to the house and approached the covered box-like furniture. Pulling the cloth from the middle and pinning it to the sides, a dark chocolate-coloured upright piano emerged. At her back Yzak had just finished closing the door behind him.

"You know how to play?" He unconsciously approached the piano and asked the brunette.

Shiho just nodded quietly as she continued to busy herself in opening the piano's cover and getting some practice pieces from her chair that acted like a drawer for her favourite pieces. She was still acting timid with him after their not-so-innocent encounter. He on the other hand seemed to have forgotten the awkward tension that descended upon them after that bloody finger episode.

*A*

_-to be contined- _

Thyme Notes: I'm sorry for the late update guys but I think I will only be able to update every other 2 weeks! I promise that the next chapter will be dedicated to Shiho and Yzak! Lacus and Kira have made their appearance as well as the trio of pink haired girls! They will be needed for the upcoming scenes so this chapter is practically a filler for the bloody finger episode!

And now for replying to my lovely readers and reviewers!

**Fireminer**: As always you are present! Thank you for reading on! I'm still waiting for the right time for them to realize what's happening to them as you see they are both somewhat dense and hard headed in the topic of love since they seem to be so precoccupied with other things but I promise soon enough that they will take notice of each other!

**Dark Zero1718: **Hi there! I hope you like this chapter even if it is a filler but I promise it will get better in the next upcoming chapters and I have a preview for the next chapter after this shout-outs! I hope your thirst for Shizak will at least be quenched by that. :D

**TCoatJackal: **I hope you aren't that disappointed with the chapter because it doesn't have many Shizak moments but I promise that the next chapter will be dedicated to them! As I have said, this chapter is a filler to set up the next chapter! Do keep reading on!

**TheRedSin: **Thank you for rolling in your bed at 3am! Thank you for the hands up! I love you! I love that you love those moments/details because I really try to keep my stories with unique, new and un-clichéd events! I'm happy that you noticed them because I, as a reader, really like details that aren't normal or unusual or unique so I incorporate those in my stories! I hope you'll read on because I'm sure the next chapter will give really give you a reason to fangirl!

**Namikazeuzumaki1: **I would like to thank you for favoriting Buttercups! I hope you'll read on! Wishing you'll soon give your thoughts about the story!

**Sandyx5: **Mimou! It's okay you bully! Mwahaha :D Yes, Leon was definitely like that! The next chapters will be dwelling on the kids and Yzak's interaction plus Shiho and Fynn's past! So keep reading on okay? :P

And as promised this is a short preview to the next chapter, the bloody finger scene to those of you who wants peek to what happened!

_Gulping down, the silver haired red faced man gathered his wits and pulled his hand away from her parted lips. At that very moment, Shiho opened her eyes. She saw Yzak's heated face and darkened orbs. His lips thinned and very muscle on his body was rigid. Before she could understand the severity of her actions on Yzak's addled brain, he lunged at her. Like a predator to his prey. She closed her eyes and the last thing she felt, smelled and tasted was Yzak. _

Do read and review and let me know your thoughts about **secrets**! Do you think they're good or bad? Just wanna know your ideas about it! :D


	11. Betony

_Chapter 11 _

_Surprise_

_~Betony_

If Shiho Hahnenfuss, daughter to Leon Hahnenfuss, motherly-sister to the charcoal-haired twins, best friend to Miriallia Haww, was to describe what she was experiencing, instructions from her mind dictated it was utterly tedious, capricious and fleeting. Not something worth pursuing with effort and obviously not the reap-and-sow type. But travelling down to her blood-pumping organ, it was under the category of being delectably blissful, eternally conscious and contentedly ignorant.

For a very long time, she had stowed away the idea of finding someone to love romantically and now as interesting and exciting it would seem doubts still littered and overruled her mind. However her heart was all thumbs up for it. In all the decisions the brunette had made in her life, it only considered her family and its well-being. It was as if a rubber-stopper was specifically placed in her heart to keep it from letting something or someone occupy it and only letting her mind function. But now something changed. Someone has involuntarily pulled that rubber-stopper and let that person flow into her heavily beating heart, gulping him down, making her heart feel as if it would burst from the seams.

For many years people have given their experiences importance. A lot of quotes and wise sayings have been created for the purpose of showing the value and significance of events that occur in our life. Though some are better off forgotten for its negative attributes but because of our strange and cruel world, these are the ones we always remember and those that linger.

But surprisingly maybe this was not their case because until now they can't consider what happened as a memory but a scene still unfolding, still grasping for a conclusion whether it will become a good experience or simply a stroke of bad luck.

She was still contemplating, thinking and wondering. It was said that, "Time makes love pass and Love make time pass." It sounded terrifying to her ears and saddening, making her insides quiver at the same time. She glanced at him, taking in his features. He reddened under her intensely intent-filled gaze.

After a long pause…

"I do. I know how to play the piano."

Shiho answered him.

*A*

_Yzak was flushed. It was as if his face was stung by a hoard of bees. Sweat beaded on his upper lip and his torso was very rigid and his finger was still popped inside her mouth. He was fucking tired, dazed and now he was being teased by this not-so-innocent, obviously sick and totally uncharacteristic Shiho._

_His nerve endings were shooting electricity all over his body. The sensation he was feeling was like the better version of being electrocuted. He felt the hairs on his body stand. If that couldn't even get worse, Shiho threw the biggest rock at him that made him insane. She licked. She fucking licked his finger. His finger that was inside her unimaginably hot mouth, she was simply driving him to oblivion without her even knowing it._

_He was a guy for God's sake! She couldn't just keep on pulling other guy's pricked finger and go licking them and putting it in inside her mouth! Didn't her mother tell her about the germs found on the hands and that the hands are the dirtiest part of the body? And there she goes licking them like it was the most natural thing in the world. He couldn't even jokingly compare it to a lollipop without affecting him. For God's sake, the joke was on him. He was turning into mush, he was losing his edge. _

_Yzak couldn't find the strength to do anything but stare at her. Her eyes were serenely closed while both of her hands softly clasped his in front of her mouth, keeping his hand still. He didn't know how many seconds had already passed between her and his finger but he knew the longer she nibbled on his finger, he might, just might do something more utterly stupid. More stupid than her licking his damned finger… _

_Gulping down, the silver haired red faced man gathered his wits and pulled his hand away from her parted lips. At that very moment, Shiho opened her eyes. She saw Yzak's heated face and darkened orbs. His lips thinned and very muscle on his body was rigid. Before she could understand the severity of her actions on Yzak's addled brain, he lunged at her. Like a predator to his prey. She closed her eyes and the last thing she felt, smelled and tasted was Yzak. _

*A*

Shiho still felt awkward with him. Bowing his head down, he tried to still his nerves. For a fleeting moment he had forgotten what had happened to them. It felt surreal, at the same time shockingly obvious. They were both avoiding each other's gaze and surprisingly no one had commented about it.

_Yup, now I'm really the bad guy. _Breathing out a large quantity of air while he had held his breath during the few seconds he reminisced his idiocy. He bravely pointed his gaze at Shiho who was now sitting down and was peering at him. The moment amethyst and aquamarine met, roseate coloured the brunette's cheek. Yzak cleared his throat and tried to stay in his ground. He had to clear this confusion between them because he had already realized something,_ some thing_…

"Ah..." Yzak started but was cut-off when a barrage of notes emerged from the piano. Looking at the obviously shaken woman in front of him, he decided to just keep quiet and listen to her play. He stood beside the piano, leaning on its side, letting the vibrations sift through him. He closed his eyes and the memory vividly returned to him.

*A*

_Yup, he did something more utterly stupid, he had kissed her on her lips. The lips that softly kissed his bloodied finger, the urge was so strong. The urge to kiss her… She looked so beautiful to him, so soft, so vulnerable very unlike the usual Shiho who was usually strong willed and tense all the time. _

_He had unconsciously pressed his body against her, feeling her softness, smelling and tasting her sweetness. His hands had crept up to touch her face, cupping them in his warm hands then into her soft silky hair. The way he was acting was very untoward to Shiho, he knew that but he felt this was right. He just kept on brushing and pressing his lips against hers again and again, feeling its pliant and soft touch and committing everything to memory. _

_They had kept their eyes close during the kiss. Using only their four senses: touch, taste, smell and hear. Shiho could feel his hard and unyielding body pressed against her. It was all the more warmer than hers. She could already feel her body starting to burn up, like she was having a better version of a fever. The way he was brushing his lips against her was making her heart beat slam against her chest. She couldn't determine why, whether she was scared or excited she couldn't decide but when his lips descends on hers she knew it was because of something good. She felt light-headed and stupid. She couldn't think of anything, couldn't move her body except to clench her eyelids close and couldn't speak as she tried to keep herself from sighing. Never in her entire 21 years had she imagined that her first kiss would come from a boy she thought as utterly handsome and seriously deranged. _

_Nobody knew how long the kiss ensued. The two only parted when Shiho finally needed to breathe again. She didn't want to die because of a kiss, because of Yzak's kiss. They were both flushed red by then and were intensely staring at each other. Yzak's eyes had taken up an electrifying blue hue and hers a hazy amethyst. _

_Yzak was the first to react, he just brought his pointing finger against his lips and gestured a 'shhh'. Shiho was stunned beyond compare. She was expecting an apology but the thought of him asking sorry made her insides turn. Maybe they really did felt a mutual thing about that kiss. She didn't want her first kiss to be a mistake. _

_Yzak didn't want Shiho to feel teased or disgraced by his unexpected actions, even if it was brought on by her uncharacteristic-ness, he was sure as hell he wouldn't react the same way he had done to Shiho to another woman. That he was sure, he had been in situations more agitating, nerve-wracking and shameful than getting his finger licked, but those things were times he wouldn't want to reminisce or relive. Again, she was something he has to figure out still. _

*A*

When the last note tinkled and drifted off into the air, Shiho slumped against the keys and created a discordant sound. Her insides were bunching up and her heart was racing like she had just finished running up a hill. She needed to catch her breath.

Yzak was still leaning on her piano, not saying anything. Just quiet and observing her and her blushing face. It was unnerving, why did she become so self-conscious with him?

"Shiho, do you think you can teach me how to play?" Yzak asked, finally breaking the ice that glazed them. Looking up to him and seeing his clear piercing gaze, she just nodded and took a deep breath.

"Sure, but no complaining and funny moves okay?" She frowned while sucking in her lower lip. She patted the small space she had created on the small bench to accommodate him.

Yzak face-palmed, hiding the small tinge of pink on his cheeks "I second that motion." He replied peeking through in between the fingers that covered his face.

He slid next to Shiho and bumped shoulders against her. Happy that what occurred didn't endanger their companionship. "So… What do you want to learn to play?" Shiho asked, trying to shake away the urge of getting closer to him to feel the emanating body heat of his.

Yzak interestingly flipped through the green book of classical music sheets. Continuously flipping a page again and again until he reached the end and decided to look at the table of contents. Spotting a title that appealed to him, he checked out the page and scanned to it. Satisfied, he brought the book up from his lap and into its holder in front of them. He looked at Shiho's expression and she was once again looking shaken. He had chosen, 'The Voice of the Heart'.

"What are you playing here, Yzak?" It sounded accusing even to her ears.

"The piano, what else is there to play?" He innocently replied.

Shiho gave him the once over and tried to focus her mind. "Just be sure, that's the only thing you're playing because if not, I'm going to punish you. I'm quite serious when it comes to music."

"Shiho, you're serious with everything. Just teach me to play this piece and we'll figure out the other things when we cross that bridge."

"I'll pretend that I did not hear that, as well as, you uttering those words."

"Why?" Curiosity piqued inside the silver-head's mind, their thoughts synchronizing at their latest not-so-innocent encounter.

"Just because…" Shiho trailed off and stared at the piece.

"What is it?" This time Yzak seriously asked.

Shiho looked down at her worked hands, her simple skirt and worn indoor slippers then to Yzak's immaculate hands, his dark jeans, and socked feet. "Nevermind… I'm just over thinking things." She shook her head and banished her thoughts away.

_I'm scared about untested waters. _

*A*

"Rin, I'm getting bored and it's getting hot out! Let's ask Shiho-nee for cold orange juice! Rin!" Ren complained aloud as he tugged on his brother's white shirt.

"Just a second Ren! There's something trailing under it! Look!" Rin exclaimed pulling his brother to crouch at their small pond.

"It looks like a white thread." Ren lamely observed.

"Maybe it's a worm trying to get its way inside our fish!" The other twin said, not wanting to dwell on his brother's sullen mood.

"Let's just ask Yzak-nii." Ren stood up and went on his way to their house. His curiosity getting better of him, Rin ran to the house, wanting to drag Yzak to their pond.

"Rin, Shiho-nee is going to get angry if you trip and fall!" Ren followed suit and ran to catch up with his overly excited brother.

Running up the porch steps, they made a ruckus of footsteps and laughter. Their eyes were filled with mirth and twinkling in mischievousness as they try to out-do one another. Opening the quickly, their boisterous entrance dawned upon the somewhat sombre atmosphere their sister and their brother had while sitting beside each other on the small piano bench.

"Shiho-nee!" Ren was the first to approach the two and grumbled about being hot and orange juices. Shiho attended to him and tried to wipe away the sweat streaming down his face.

"Where's Rin?" Shiho asked and saw he was animatedly talking with Yzak about their fish. Yzak tried to wipe the sweat pouring down the little boy's temples who kept on swatting his hand away.

"Yzak-nii! There's this white thing hanging around under our fish! Is it a worm trying to eat our fish?" Rin asked excitedly, his cheeks flushed because of excitement and the heat of running around.

"Rin, fish eat worms not the other way around." Yzak answered stoically as he rested his chin on top of his hand and leaned it into the piano keys. He gave up trying to care for him, who cares if he gets pneumonia.

"Then if it's not a worm, what is it?" Rin asked, his excitement deflating by the second.

"Most probably it's fish excrement." Yzak casually replied.

"What's excrement?"

"Why do you have so many questions?"

"I don't know. But what is it, Yzak-nii?"

Yzak huffed in defeat and gave in. "Its poo."

"Yzak it's great that you learned to control your foul language." Shiho interjected when she heard the word 'poo'.

The silver haired man turned and looked at Shiho and pointed a flabbergasted look at Shiho.

"What is it?" Shiho asked, her face sporting a wondering look.

"I was not saying anything foul! Rin was asking what the white stuff trailing under fishes were and I simply said poo." Yzak angrily explained not liking that he was being accused of saying expletives to the children.

"Oh. So that was you were talking about." Shiho blushed at her blunder. "Rin, do you want to drink orange juice?" Avoiding Yzak's risen disposition A.K.A temper.

"Okay but can I _be_ the one to squeeze the oranges?" Rin asked hopefully.

"Me too! I want to squeeze them!" Ren volunteered as well.

"Okay at least I'll have a lot of helpers." Shiho stated. "What about you Yzak? Do you want to help us?"

Shiho asked him to just leave the piano open and follow them in the kitchen if he wanted to join. He sat there alone contemplating about his sudden outburst. He needed to loosen up more and lessen his war-freak nature. He groaned out and made a beeline for the kitchen.

*A*

"And here I thought you were going to be spic and span about squeezing oranges." Shiho scolded the twins who boisterously laughed at their orangey and pulpy mess. Yzak was merely watching the three interact, his focus sometimes zooming in on Shiho when there was no interesting action from the two.

"Yzak, can you help these two out of their soiled clothes? I'm going to get new ones. I have to soak those or it'll stain." Shiho babbled on while Yzak was not particularly paying attention to what she was saying.

When Shiho did not get any affirmation from Yzak she huffed and did the chore herself. "Soak this in the tub near the well. I'll be washing them later." She gave the clothes to Yzak not minding whether or not he understood what she said.

Going her way, she left the boys who were happily slurping their orange juice.

"Yzak-nii, Shiho-nee said you have to wash out clothes since you're lazy." Rin teased the man who just stared at him and continued to do nothing.

"Yzak-nii, why are you so quiet? Are you tired?" Ren approached him and tugged at the arm where his chin was leaning on.

Yzak looked at the two boys and closed his eyes. He needed to take a grip. He can't afford to burn his eyes out staring into space.

YZak ducked his head unto the cool surface of the table. Serenity engulfing him while he thought about his unknown factor 'Shiho' and the _things, _his new alias for the word emotions, he was associating with the brunette.

Rationally he really wouldn't even give a snitch of his time and effort to a woman, especially women whom he didn't know but Shiho exhibited a different approach to him. From day one of his stay, she had shown him a side of a woman who he appreciated and welcomed. The side of being caring and unbiased in terms of loving everyone... She appreciated each and every one of them. But thinking about it, he couldn't help but feel jealous. It was funny how a person could exaggerate the existence of one person from everybody else and define it as love. Unfortunately, this was how he felt about her, about Shiho. She was simply different and he liked that she was such a unique person. And now he knew how it felt to need and possess someone. He was going bonkers and Yzak Joule never uses the word bonkers.

Shiho had burrowed inside his system: ingesting her meals, infesting his mind, creeping around his back and now infiltrating his heart.

After what had happened between them, he didn't know he would live through the next day. She seemed to be acting normal but overly conscious towards him as he was to her. It was a refreshing feeling, to know that you have someone you love and yet he begrudged the feeling as well. It made him feel undecided, whether to pursue her or just let things as they are.

Yzak sighed loudly.

_What I hate the most is the subject, caring. Caring for someone and caring for the future._

*A*

"Stay put and don't go running. Wait for your clothes before playing in the sun. It's not cool to get sunburned. Believe me." Yzak warned the twins dramatically but the very second he turned his back, they grabbed their shirts from his grasp and ran around playing tag with Yzak. They were once again making their silver-haired and temperamental nanny angry and tired.

Laughter rang through the air and Yzak had already caught Ren in his arms and was about to reach Rin but a strong gust of wind whipped the shirt along with it. Rin ran after the shirt while Yzak ran after him out the wooden gate of Hahnenfuss Acres. It limply fell into the dry earth of the road.

"Rin, can't you pick it up faster?" Yzak groaned out as he watched the little boy hopping like a rabbit trying to catch his shirt continuously being blown by the wind away from his grasp.

"Got it!" Rin stuck his tongue at Yzak who rolled his eyes at him in return.

"Rin, I'm going to count to three for you to come back here or else I will close this gate."

Of course, the little raven haired boy ran towards the gate clumsily stepping on his slipper, skinning his knees on the process. Yzak mentally slapped himself for being such a jerk for the little boy, now he had the guilt of making Rin cry weighing down on his shoulders… and heart, it would seem… He sighed and approached Rin. Deep in thoughts on how to punish the twins, they did not notice the speeding car coming for impact.

*A*

A loud screech and a chorus of shouts shattered the serene morning. Shiho heard the skidding of car wheels. She hurriedly looked out of the window and searched for the source.

Ren was running towards the white convertible where three pink haired women were crowded. Worry and fear were etched on their faces while tears ran down the cheeks of her brother.

_-to be continued-_

**Thyme Notes**: Hello my very lovely readers! The spirit of inspiration has descended upon me while the spirit of procrastination has left! I was so happy reading your reviews that I decided to update earlier rather than next week since I really want to dedicate the chapter to all of you! I'm praying that the bloody finger episode will not be a disappointment and not too hurried for your tastes. *crosses fingers* Again, I end the chapter with a cliff hanger! *evil laughs* I just want to try making my readers wait on the edge of their seats. If inspiration decides to stay, I will be able to update soon but if not it shall be next next week! And now for my replies to my beloved reviewers!

**DarkZero1718: **Thank you for liking the chapter and I'm utterly relieved about that since there wasn't a lot of Shizak but it's good that you support other pairings as well! I love you for liking the way I write! It means so much to me as a writer knowing that you like my style of writing! It gives me a heads up that you really are able to enjoy reading which is my goal! Thank you very much! I hope the update made you even happier! Do continuously pray for me and my writing so that I may be able to deliver this story till the end! :D Hearing encouraging words really help me along my writer's block and laziness.

**SandyX5: **Mimou! I'm sorry if I didn't tell you about it since I really wanted it to be a surprise for everyone! You included! I know you love me even if you hate me for it! Mwahahaha! I'm glad you liked the chapter and even paid attention to the twin's weird tendencies! I guess the mysteries have been solved by this chapter! :D This chapter was only utterly and single-mindedly filled with Shizak to the end. As requested Yzak and the twins interaction is included! :3 Is this update soon enough? Love you!

**Fireminer: **I'm glad you understand how I want to introduce my characters! And there is TROUBLE brewing, how did you know! :D I should give you a ton of chocolates for that or Shizak moments! Already did! :3 I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoyed reading your review! It made me smile that my sentiments were delivered! Oh and the next chapter update will be dedicated to you, since you were the one that gave me that plan, operation Yzak and the twins. Now enough of that, I might just give the others a hint! Thank you and do read on! I love you!

**TheRedSin**: If you only know, you can bet on it. AsuCaga is also on their way! Haha I also love them to bits so I can't leave them out of this story! Yes! I know it should really scream ROMANTIC! I hope I was able to coincide with your imagination! Thank you for liking this story! It really means a lot to me! :D I love you!

**TCoatJackal:** You flatter me too much I just might glomp you to death! Really! I'm not kidding! *getting ready for glomping* You have no idea how much you make me happy by just reviewing to my story and my writing. I really don't know how I do things but I never expect them to be really good. I'm happy to hear compliments on how I write and really me an Angel of romantic couples? I'm honoured! Super! I'm glad you loved the last chapter even if you are not fond of the LacusXKira pairing. When I was younger I was on FlayXKira pairing so I really didn't know I was able to do a good job in writing about them. I am once again hoping you love this new chapter. I know wyverns! Hahaha they are scary monsters. Again, I might be cruel about this cliffie but I promise to make it up to the next update! I really love you for pointing out that more people should read this but having such lovely reviews from you and everyone who is supporting me in this is already a blessing. It was priceless for me too! Receiving and reading a great review in the morning! Remember what I told you, you too leave me hanging in every review you leave! :D

And that's a wrap! Till next chapter you guys! Do read and review! I would really really love to hear from you! :D I love you all!


End file.
